Autumn Lakes: Defense Attorney
by lamiavampire154
Summary: Autumn Lakes is a defense attorney who has always idolized the legendary Phoenix Wright. Now, with her hero out of action, she must band together with old friends and new to solve her own mystery of heroic proportions.
1. A New Case

Autumn Lakes stepped cautiously into the dark restaurant, stooping low and grasping the doorframe for reassurance. Scoping out the shadowy room, she saw a man hunched over an old piano that, like him, had seen better days.

As she approached the man, he looked up at her with a smug little smirk on his face that told her he had seen it all. "Welcome to the Borscht Bowl Club. You wanna request something?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

She leaned on the piano, smiling devilishly back at him. "I'd rather talk. Can that be arranged?"

"Well. You're here to play, then?"

Autumn shook her head. "No… I'm not too good at poker, I'm afraid. I just don't have the face for it. I'm here to speak with Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney."

"You're seven years too late, miss," the man, Phoenix Wright, answered. A dismal plasticity crept into his grin.

"Oh, I know. Listen, how about I buy you a drink? What would you like?"

"Grape juice is fine."

Autumn snapped her fingers at him. "You got it. I'll be right back."

She returned shortly with two bottles of grape juice. Phoenix had migrated over to a table, and she joined him. Handing him a bottle, she sat down across from him and leaned in secretively. "Just thought I'd drop by. I'm between cases right now; I just got another not guilty. So I thought to myself, 'Why not?' Y'know? Might have some good times."

"Excuse me…" Phoenix interjected, putting his hand up to cut her short, "I hate to interrupt, but… do I know you? You seem… well, a little familiar."

Autumn laughed darkly. "Of course, I wouldn't expect you to remember me. It's been eight long years, and I was just a silly, dreaming, scheming little girl back then. Perhaps this will jog your memory." Her brown eyes twinkled mischievously as she slid a dirty, beat-up old notebook across the table. Across the front were tattooed the words, "Court Record." Curious, Phoenix cracked it open and looked inside.

The pages were filled with notes printed in childish, sloppy handwriting. He was also slightly surprised when he came across a rough sketch of himself, his finger pointed victoriously in the air. Okay, he was more than a little surprised. Under it was written the word, "Objection!" and his signature. But on the opposite page was perhaps the most important thing of all. It was an attorney's badge, but at first glance he could tell it wasn't real. It was simply a fairly accurate replica, cut out of cardboard. The words "Future Ace Attorney Autumn Lakes" were drawn around the pasted-in badge in dramatic bubble letters.

"My first badge," she sighed fondly, "And perhaps my favorite one. Such innocence, such insignificance to the world at large… yet it was my most prized possession."

"Autumn Lakes, Ace Attorney…" Phoenix mused thoughtfully, mulling the words over in his head. "That's…"

"Wren Griffin trial, November 11th. Eight years past. It was the most important trial of my life, and I wasn't even on the defense's bench. I was on the witness stand."

Phoenix beamed. "Now I remember. You were fourteen, right? That's just a year younger than my daughter. And now, you're…"

"Twenty-two. I just began making a name for myself as a defense attorney two years ago." She paused. "At the age of twenty," she added as an afterthought, and then mentally kicked herself. As if the great defense attorney Phoenix Wright couldn't do simple arithmetic!

Phoenix didn't seem to notice the insult to his intelligence. "So, you're pretty good, then. I don't quite keep up nowadays, I must admit."

She shrugged, not quite sure how to take the compliment from her childhood hero. "I'm decent. Nowhere near as legendary as you, though."

"Oh, I don't know about that. But…" He stopped abruptly as they both hear a loud bang.

"What the…" Autumn cried, jumping up out of her chair so quickly that it toppled to the ground. "Listen, Phoenix, why don't you hold that thought and, um… keep the juice, okay?"

"Are you kidding? You're not actually going to look for the… I'm coming with you! It's dangerous!"

Autumn was about to argue when there was a second bang. There was no mistaking it was a gunshot. "Argh… no time! Come on, it came from outside!"

Autumn dashed nimbly out the door, with Phoenix running at her heels. He wondered how she got such quick reactions. She had leapt straight into action, while at her age he would have sat in shock for some time, wondering what to do.

The air outside was cold, almost as cold as the Borscht Bowl Club. The streets were empty, and the crisp winter air blanketed the world in a bitter silence.

"Where now?" Autumn cried. She stood motionless for a moment, casting about anxiously with her head tilted to one side. She suddenly became aware of a dull moaning. "Over there!" she shouted, pointing the way for Phoenix. "It's coming from the alley!" She darted into the black alleyway and was met immediately by the body of a large man lying face down in a pool of his own dark blood.

"Nobody here!" she announced darkly. "Well… alive, that is."

Another moan escaped from the man, as if to prove Autumn wrong. Swallowing her fear, she stepped cautiously over to the man, bending over him carefully, almost tenderly. "Hey… hey, sir, can you hear me? What happened?"

"He…" the man groaned, struggling to utter a single syllable.

"He? He who? Give me a name!" she demanded harshly. She didn't wish to be so cruel, but rational thoughts in a dying man were like water droplets in a strong wind, too soon blown away by the slightest disturbance. In order to help, she needed to give directions strictly before they themselves were blown away from this world.

"He… killed me…"

Autumn decided it was time to change tactics. "Well, where is he?"

"In… hyding…"

"Hyding?" Autumn puzzled, momentarily distracted. "What kind of accent is that?" She gasped, the pieces suddenly snapping into place. "The Hydeout!" she realized, referring to the hidden basement under the restaurant. "He's got to be in the Hydeout! Don't worry, sir, we'll get help!" Autumn whirled around to where a small crowd had gathered. "Hey! One of you idiots call the police, got it? And an ambulance! Can't you see there's a man dying over here?" she yelled at them, snapping her fingers authoritatively. "If you're coming, Mr. Wright, get a move on! Before he gets away!"

"No!" Phoenix protested. "If we go down to the Hydeout, it'll be impossible to get out fast if there's a killer down there! It's the police department's job to find people like this!"

"It's the job of whoever's on hand at the time to help out!" Autumn snapped. "Now come on, I'm not completely helpless! Just stick with me!" Without a word or a look more to Phoenix, she ran back into the Borscht Bowl Club, noticing with satisfaction that Phoenix had indeed followed her.

"Now," she whispered as they tiptoed apprehensively through the restaurant, "how many entrances are there to the Hydeout?" She held a finger to her lips, silently begging him to answer as quietly as possible.

Phoenix held two fingers up, pointing to the stairs as one and a bookcase as another. "There's another bookcase downstairs," he told her quietly.

Autumn nodded, then made a circling motion with her finger. Phoenix gazed at her in confusion. She sighed, then pointed to him, and then the bookcase. "Whatever happens, _stay there_. If he comes this way, make noise like ten men. Or sound like a cop. Got it?"

He nodded anxiously. "Ms. Lakes, I'm just a pianist. I can't do anything…"

"I know!" she hissed. Just trust me, okay? I sort of know what I'm doing!"

With that, she ran down the stairs to the Hydeout.

Phoenix stood nervously at the bookcase for what seemed like hours. What if Autumn got hurt? She may be grown up now, but in her eyes he still saw the childish beliefs and stupid courage of her fourteen-year-old self.

He was quite suddenly snapped out of his reverie by the sound of a single gunshot. "Autumn!" he shouted, trying to pull the bookcase aside. It wouldn't budge. Crying out in frustration, he ran towards the door and wrenched it open, running down the stairs at full speed.

When he opened the door, he was met by a heart-stopping sight. Autumn lay sprawled across the floor, unmoving. "Autumn!" he yelled, falling to his knees beside her and shaking her shoulder. "No…" he muttered. "Oh, God, no…"

Autumn moaned, and her eyes fluttered open. "Uungh…" She looked at Phoenix groggily. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, her eyes snapping into focus. "Idiot!" she shouted. "Didn't I tell you to stay put? Now they've gotten away!"

"But… there was a gunshot!"

"That was _my_ gun!"

"Why do _you_ have a gun?"

"No time to explain!" Autumn snapped belligerently. She whipped out her phone, scanning a text message at near light speed. "Police are here," she announced tightly to Phoenix. "I'll have to squeeze them out." She punched in a couple on her phone. "Hello? Yeah, I'm bringin' 'em your way. Heads up." She snapped the phone shut. With a mighty heave, she tugged the bookcase aside, revealing the now well-known "secret" passage. Cocking her gun to the ready, she proceeded cautiously down the dark hallway. Phoenix followed her even more apprehensively, thinking to himself that the girl was either mad or there was something about her – something big – that he didn't know yet.

They emerged into the quiet restaurant. Autumn looked around quickly, then went outside.

"Fr-Freeze!" a skittish cop screamed hoarsely, holding his gun in front of m\him like a protective talisman.

"Easy, guys. It's only me." Autumn sighed, holding up her hand as she moved importantly through the crowd of police officers and detectives. "Oh, and the pianist," she added as an afterthought.

A large man in a police uniform met them. His face was broad and open, his expression friendly in spite of the tense situation. His brown hair was cropped short and his eyes showed the recognition of someone meeting an old friend. He beamed widely at her, waving at her in a short but exaggerated gesture. "Autumn!" he called out happily, his arms spread wide in greeting.

"You get him?" Autumn asked briefly, her impatient expression unchanged at the big man's approach.

"Yep!" The man answered. "Thanks to you. Ran out a moment ago, all in a panic. We have no doubt it was the murderer." He paused. "Unfortunately," he continued, "we weren't able to save the victim. He passed away before we arrived.

Autumn nodded, but she seemed concerned. "And you just caught one, correct?"

"Yes. Why?"

If Autumn had suspicions about the man's answer, she chose to keep them secret. She shrugged and moved on. "No reason. Anyway, I believe some introductions are in order. Phoenix, this is Officer Scheild – Charles is his first name. Charles, this is Phoenix Wright, ex-attorney at law and currently a pianist at the Borscht Bowl Club. We were both talking in the restaurant at the time of the murder."

"We might have to have you testify, then," Scheild replied apologetically. "You know how those prosecutors are. Meticulous to the last."

"Don't I know it," Autumn sighed. "Well, I'll have to let you know about the testifying bit. I'm a busy woman, after all."

"Well, your important and busy life will have to wait. You guys will both have to come in for questioning."

"Aw, what a pain," Autumn groaned.

"Hey, you gotta admit, it feels good to be doing this together again, doesn't it?"

"Sure does," Autumn laughed in response, clapping the huge man on the back. It was the greatest show of affection Phoenix had seen from Autumn today.

"Yeah, a real team, through and through. After two years, it still feels natural as breathing." Scheild sighed nostalgically. "Hey, speaking of which, did you bust any doors down this time?"

"No!" Autumn cried indignantly. "I'm not a cop anymore, and what's more, I don't have the _money_ to pay for broken doors!"

"Ah, well. You can always come back, if you miss it. We've all been missing you." Scheild smiled at her.

Autumn shoved him playfully. "Shut it, Charles! You know that's not going to happen!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just thought I'd ask. Don't you miss it at all?"

"Hold it!" Phoenix shouted finally. Autumn giggled with a girlish frivolity that totally contradicted her gruff exterior. "Can someone _please_ explain what's going on?"

Scheild chuckled. "Mr. Wright, meet the best and most legendary detective to ever grace the force."

"Ex-detective," Autumn corrected him curtly, crossing her arms.

"You're a _detective_?"

Autumn laughed darkly. "Used to be. Anyway…"

Scheild shook his head. "He's not satisfied, he commented, looking meaningfully at Phoenix's expression.

Autumn's visage darkened. "Yeah, well, he'll have to be." Autumn started to walk away.

Scheild shook Phoenix's hand abruptly and almost apologetically. "It's nice to meet an old friend of Ms. Lakes's. I hear she was nearly livable back in the day, and a heck of a lot more agreeable to boot. Must've been nice. Well, I guess I'll be explaining everything. I…"

"MIS-TER. SCHEILD," Autumn snapped suddenly, using the man's last name for the first time. "Do you _insist_ on _wasting_ my time? Let's get this _over_ with!"

"That's a nice way to treat your friends!" Schield called back over his shoulder. "Sorry about that," he continued, unfazed. "Ms. Lakes is a big believer in the whole need-to-know basis thing."

"Sometimes I wish _you_ did!" Autumn shouted. Although she was traveling farther and farther away, her voice had not diminished.

Scheild winced. "She's got killer hearing, too," he added as Autumn stormed back towards them in an effort to encourage the officer to get moving. "Autumn, come on. Was that such a horrible time for you?"

"NO!" Autumn protested. "It's just…"

"Autumn, why don't you want me to know about this?" Phoenix asked, not making eye contact to show that he didn't care either way.

"Wha…" Autumn started, flabbergasted. "B-but, Mr. Wright… I thought… you'd be disappointed… in me…"

"'Course I'm not, silly!" he laughed. "Why don't you tell me about it?" He smiled at her, and for a split second, he looked just like the blue-suited defense attorney that Autumn had put on a pedestal as a young girl.

She blushed, then shrugged. "There's not much to tell," she informed him nonchalantly.

"Aw, c'mon! That's not true!" Scheilds persisted. Turning to Phoenix, he continued excitedly, "She doesn't like to boast it, but she's got the record for arrests down at the precinct! She could put together a case based on a scrap of clothing and a rotten apple core! She was a defense attorney's worst enemy! And…"

"And-then-she-actually-became-a-defense-attorney-and-everyone-thought-she-was-insane-especially-Ema-Skye-the-end," came a sarcastic, grumpy-sounding voice.

"Stormy Skyes!" Autumn cried happily, turning around to meet her friend. The young woman was slightly older than Autumn, and wore a white lab coat with a brown messenger bag. Her brown hair was partially drawn up, the rest of it framing her face. "What are you doing here?" Autumn asked.

"Hey, it wasn't my choice. The department was all over this practically before it happened. They're having a field day down at the precinct. Naturally, what with my luck, I got slapped down here like a piece of fly paper."

"Hopefully some evidence will stick to you," Autumn replied, smirking. "And anyway, the police _were_ all over this before it happened."

"No, you don't count anymore," Ema countered angrily. "Not since you just up and left like that."

"Why is everyone so _upset_ about this? Look, first of all, it was _two_ years ago, and second of all, it's not like no one saw it coming! I figured everyone _knew_ I was leaving! I just did it for experience! Finally, _you two_ were the ones who sent me out here in the _first place_!"

"Um… no, we didn't," Scheild argued, confused.

"Yeah, since when?" Ema queried crossly. She tugged on a piece of her hair. "Like I would even talk to you after your dirty betrayal."

"Then… who…"

"That would be me," they heard a smooth, suave voice announce.

"Oh, just _great_," Autumn muttered under her breath. She didn't even need to turn and see the source of the voice to know who'd sent her on this crazy chase. Turning to face the young man, she asked him savagely, "Forging signatures _again_, Sir Prosecutor?"

"You and I _both_ know you wouldn't have listened to me. Also, that's an _art_. I just got the Chief Justice's perfect the other night," he joked. "Finally, I specifically need your skills for this, Mademoiselle Attorney."

"Ooh. _French_," Autumn hissed, pretending to be impressed.

Phoenix sighed loudly. "Okay, listen guys. I've been patient, I've sat in the background and let you all catch up, but everything's basically gone downhill since Autumn showed up, and now I'm not even entirely sure you're still speaking English!"

Autumn sighed. "Well, if I explain anything more, my jaw will fall off…"

"_You've_ explained the least of _anyone_!" Phoenix protested.

"…But," Autumn went on, glaring at Phoenix for interrupting, "this is Klaus Luminero, possibly, no, _definitely_ THE most annoying prosecutor around. Gossiping _is_ his area of expertise, so…" she patted the man violently on the shoulder, looking almost like she wanted to knock his brains out. "Go for it, you foppish scamp."

The prosecutor, Klaus apparently, stepped forward. He had jet-black hair and stormy gray eyes with a mischievous grin. The two things Phoenix noticed the most were his flashy outfit (leather jacket, studded boots and belt, the works) and a gold key that hung around his neck.

"Scamp? Really?" he snickered at Autumn. "What are you, a _grandma_?"

"Only in soul. Now, chatter away. I will _not_ be home late tonight," Autumn commanded with severe authority.

"Very well, Autumn Dearest."

Autumn glared angrily at him. "_You_ may call me Ms. Lakes, Mr. Luminero."

"Ah, well then. You can call me Klaus."

"In your dreams, Italian Boy."

"_Half_ Italian, actually. Ma was Scandinavian and German. Anyways, Mr. Wright, it was a couple of days ago that I became aware of a conspiracy. I didn't know the details, but I knew someone was going to be killed at the Borscht Bowl Club. So, I sent Autumn…"

"MISS Lakes."

"…to go and monitor the situation. Apparently, though, she didn't _do_ much."

"Yeah, actually I have something to say about that," Autumn protested, coming to her own defense immediately. "I don't think this was what you were looking for, Luminero. I think this might have been… a distraction. Or else, things didn't work out as planned."

"But a man was still _killed_, Autumn! I don't care if the killer meant for him to be dead or not! It doesn't change the fact that a man is dead when we knew that _someone_ was going to die… when we could have _stopped_ it!" The calm and collected prosecutor quickly lost his cool, his expression knit up into what could have been despair or even self-hatred. Phoenix frowned. The man had seemed so jovial only a moment ago.

"Come now, Luminero," Autumn persuaded serenely. Her calm exterior was almost disturbing, given the fact she was talking about a man's death. And it was a death she had witnessed herself. "You and I both know," she went on, "that while I may have been on the force, I am by no measure superhuman. I am not necessarily capable of _stopping_ a murder… only finding the responsible party. And if the fact that someone was murdered bothers you so much, perhaps you should not be a prosecutor."

"How can you be so cold to the death of a human being?" Klaus yelled.

"Because I realize that I still have things to do, Luminero. A death won't stop me, not while those things still need doing. As long as justice still exists in this world, there is still a purpose to life. Now come on, let's go."

"But…"

"Chop chop, Mr. Luminero! I will not be kept waiting!" Autumn called over her shoulder in a singsong voice.

"_I'll _be questioning you, Autumn, so don't think you'll get off easy!" Klaus declared.

"Oh, I've no doubt about that, Luminero. And it's Ms. Lakes, by the way."


	2. Attacked

Back at the detention center, Klaus loped easily into the room, smiling blindingly. "So sorry for going off on you earlier, Autumn," he sang.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, IF YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT, NEXT TIME _YOU'RE_ GOING TO BE THE VICTIM!" Autumn shouted.

"Fine, _Miss_ Lakes. Can you tell me what happened?"

Autumn sighed. "No," she refused, her face deadly serious. She leaned forward at the desk where she sat across from Klaus, folding her fingers in front of her face.

"Wh-what?" Klaus stammered, taken aback. "B-but you were complaining about how long it took to get here, and… and…" His devil-may-care attitude began to slip in the midst of his astonishment.

"But I'm not a former detective right now. I'm an ornery, ill-tempered witness, and I'm refusing to tell you what I saw. So what do you do? And remember, if you try to coerce me with the police, it'll just create more work for you, because then you'll have to sort through the lies I'm making up in my frustration." Autumn may have smiled with satisfaction, then, Klaus thought. But her hands were in the way, and besides, Autumn _never_ smiled.

"But that's not fair!" Klaus whined.

"Oh, but it's perfectly fair, Luminero. While you may be older than me, I have much more experience than you, and I intend to utilize it. Welcome to the real world."

"Yeah, okay!" Luminero threw his hands up in surrender. "You've made your point! I get it!"

"I'm not making a point, Luminero." Again a smile teased Klaus's imagination as the shadows played on Autumn's face. "I'm teaching you a lesson. So, what will you do?" she questioned him as she leaned back in her chair, perfectly at ease.

"Fine, then." Klaus accepted the challenge through gritted teeth. "What about your gun? There was a bullet found in the wall of the Hydeout. According to the rifling marks, it was from _your_ gun."

"…Darn. I _told_ you we talked too long!"

Klaus saw an opportunity for revenge and snapped it up. "Ah, Autumn darling, I simply can't help myself," he said with his most charming smile. "Simply speaking with you makes my heart flutter."

"IT'S MS. LAKES!"

"Is this not enough for you?" Klaus went on, back to business. "Because I have Mr. Wright's deposition right here…"

"_No_, that will be just fine, thank you," Autumn refused crossly. She immediately launched into a concise, very professional account of the murder, speaking so quickly than Klaus was forced to simply follow along. Towards the end of her deposition, she finally mentioned her gunshot.

"The gunshot was from my gun, yes. I had it out, but I was hit in the head from behind. That's when I fired. Accidentally, of course."

Up to now, she had shown no sign that this was a personal account of the crime. She sounded more like she was reciting a synopsis of a rather poorly written book. But now frustration and anger crept into her voice. "And then Phoenix actually _came down___after me! I mean – Agh, who _does_ that?"

Klaus bit his lip nervously. "We got the murderer in the end," he soothed her anxiously.

"I'm not so sure…" Autumn muttered.

"Come on, don't tell me you're planning on _taking_ this case even though you were _there_!"

"Think about it, Klaus! There are so many variables! It could've been an accomplice, or it could've been someone who's completely unrelated to the crime and just coerced into making it look like they did it! There could've been more people involved in this crime than we know."

Klaus paused, appearing to be considering Autumn's suggestions. Then he smiled, his sparkling grin nearly blinding Autumn.

"What's so _terrific_ about this?" she snapped.

"You called me Klaus," he beamed, "_Autumn_."

"Argh!" Autumn stormed out of the room.

"Uh-uh-uh," Klaus clucked, waggling his finger at her. "We're not through yet, _Autumn_."

"Oh, I believe we _are_, Luminero." She slammed the door behind her, leaving Klaus sitting there smiling at the empty space Autumn had left behind.

She was immediately faced by a woman, older than her, toting a camera, pen, and paper. She wore a brown trench coat and a fedora. Obviously, she was a reporter.

Autumn glided past the woman without making eye contact. "No comment," she informed the reporter professionally.

"Aww, that's not very nice," the woman whined childishly, stepping back in front of Autumn with a theatrical pout.

"Get used to it," Autumn snapped.

"You don't even _recognize _me?"

"Why would I? I'm a very busy woman. You can't expect me to remember every face."

"Grumpy pants," the stranger pouted. "Of course I don't expect you to remember all of your cases. That would be ludicrous! But I do expect you to remember your first case."

Autumn opened her mouth to debate, but the strange woman held up a hand to stop her. "No, I don't mean as a defense attorney. _Or_ a detective."

Autumn's eyes narrowed, and she instantly regarded the woman with newfound suspicion. "What do you know about RK-7?" she growled.

The woman struck a pose. "I'm a reporter, aren't I? Besides, I was the defendant's best friend _and_ the prosecution's girlfriend."

"What's your _name_, you idiot?"

"Well, excuse _me_. _You_ didn't ask."

"If you're a reporter, you should know that the first thing you do is state your name and occupation for the record."

The woman sighed, but her eyes were sparkling humorously. "Penny Dreadful, _Ace_ Reporter."

Autumn stared at her for a moment as if she suddenly recognized her. Then she shrugged. "Nope. Sorry."

"What? Really?"

"Really. No offense, but the most I remember from that case are the defense, prosecution, defendant, and the detective. Not the witnesses or anything." Autumn seemed to hesitate. "Oh, what am I _doing_ talking to a stupid reporter?" she asked herself rather loudly.

"Well, excuse _me_. You're no walk in the park to be around, either."

"You think? That's the difference between childhood fantasies and reality, Ms. Dreadful. One requires hard work and effort, and the other's worthless. Now, goodbye."

As she was leaving, Autumn nearly rammed into Phoenix. "Excuse me, Mr. Wright," she said curtly, and left.

"Aww," Penny cooed as Phoenix approached her, a crooked smile on his face. "That is so cute. Twenty two years old, two years into her new job, and she's already world weary."

"She's definitely missing the joy of it," Phoenix agreed with a nod.

Penny grinned up at her old friend. "Are we on a mission?"

Phoenix laughed. "I believe we are."

xxx

Autumn parked her car in an old lot about a block away from the crime scene. Glancing around expectantly, she hurried towards the scene of the crime. It suddenly occurred to her that she shouldn't have parked in such an empty area, but she'd wanted to be inconspicuous.

Autumn jumped back as something whizzed in front of her face. It hit the side of the building with a loud crack – a sniper bullet.

Her body immediately snapped into its most aware state. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, her mind raced. The sniper must have been on the ground across the street. She darted into a service alley, searching for a place to get an advantage. Her eyes fell onto a fire emergency stairway, which she leapt onto and climbed up.

She threw herself belly-down on the roof just as a man came around the corner. Holding her breath, she fired a warning shot from her pistol.

The man ducked instinctively. Autumn shook her head, even smiling slightly. The man obviously didn't know how to deal under pressure. He hadn't even taken cover. It would be all too easy to kill him.

She realized that with the man wearing a helmet, she couldn't identify him. She cursed under her breath; she hated doing things the hard way.

She fired a second shot, a little closer to his head than the last one. "Put the gun down!" she shouted.

The man hesitated, but shifted his weight a little. The movement was familiar to Autumn. She knew he was about to run.

"Don't even think about it! We've got you surrounded!" Autumn bluffed.

The man appeared doubtful, and Autumn was getting impatient. Her next shot whizzed dangerously close by the man's left earlobe. Suddenly, the man made a striking motion towards the ground, and he was surrounded by a bright puff of colored smoke. When it had cleared, he was gone.

Autumn let loose a torrent of curses, nearly leaping off the stairs in her rush to get to the site of the sniper's disappearance. There were no scorch marks on the ground, nothing to suggest his presence. She stomped her foot in frustration. She'd let him get away!

As she began to walk away, a crunch under her shoe told her she'd stepped on something. Looking down, she found a charred piece of… something. She shrugged. You take what you can get, she decided. She slipped it inside one of the Ziploc bags she kept for evidence. She could figure out what it meant later.

Returning to her car, she managed to salvage the bullet. She deposited it into another Ziploc bag. She sighed heavily and headed towards the crime scene.

xxx

Once she got there, she was met immediately by Ema.

"Good afternoon, Stormy Skyes," Autumn greeted her old friend.

"Hey, Little Detective," Ema answered, patting Autumn's head condescendingly. Autumn knew immediately that something was bothering the detective.

"What's eating you?"

"_Nothing_!"

"Aw, come on. You know you can tell me."

Ema sighed. "Two glimmerous fops have already come to the crime scene! It's like they can't decide who's taking this case!"

"I see. Well, how about this? If I could get rid of one of them for you, who would it be?"

"_Obviously_ the one who parades around like a rock star and calls me 'Fraulein.'"

"Klavier Gavin?"

Ema nodded vehemently. "Yeah. Fop Number One."

"Aww… I was really hoping not to have to deal with Luminero." She shrugged. "Ah, well. Your wish is my command. Consider it done."

Ema offered Autumn a Snackoo, which, for her, was the ultimate offer of friendship. "So, what are you doing here, anyway?" Ema asked with a mouth full of Snackoos.

"Investigating. What do you think?"

Ema shook her head sorrowfully. "Sorry. I can't let you do that."

"What?" Autumn cried in surprise. "But… why not?"

"Well, because. This is a big thing. You know how important it was to Luminero especially that we catch this guy. And now we finally did. So, you understand why we can't let just _anyone_ parade around here pawing the evidence."

"But I'm _not_ just anyone!" Autumn protested. "I _helped_ with this!"

Ema nodded thoughtfully. "Good point."

Autumn waited for a bit before she realized that no further comment was forthcoming. "…And?"

"And… I'll think about it."

Autumn grunted. Ema wasn't going to change her mind just yet, apparently. "Anyway," she went on, changing the subject, "can I ask you for a favor?"

"No. What is it?"

"Well, _now _I'm not going to tell you."

"Well, _now_ I'm curious. Spit it out."

"Only if you promise to do it."

"Fine. Now what is it?"

Autumn withdrew the bullet. "I want this analyzed. What the type is, rifling marks, everything. Don't leave anything out. Oh, yeah," she continued, remembering the burnt-up object. "I don't know what this is, so do that, too."

"Geez. You're bossy."

"_Please_," Autumn added as an afterthought.

"Well… is it part of your 'investigation?'" Ema inquired, smiling cunningly.

"Of course not," Autumn answered, smiling back at her.

"Well, then I can do that." Ema snatched the bags quickly and stowed them in her messenger bag.

"Thanks! You're the best!"

"No problem. Now you've got to get rid of the glimmerous fop."

"Of course!" When have I ever gone back on my promises?"

"A _lot_."

"Whatever. It kind of comes with the territory, you know."

"I guess." Ema looked over Autumn's shoulder and sighed. "Here comes trouble."

Autumn turned around and saw a young man about her age looking around curiously. He was dressed all in red with two spikes of hair sticking up from his forehead. Beside him was a young girl she knew well; Trucy Wright.

"Oh, _no_," Autumn breathed.

"What is it?" Ema asked. "Do you know Apollo?"

"_Know_ him? I more than _know_ Justice! I can't seem to be rid of him!"

Autumn glided gracefully over to Apollo. "Justice, you bumbling fool! What are you doing here?"

"A-Autumn?" Apollo fumbled In surprise. At the same time, Trucy cried out happily, "Ms. Lakes!"

The pair looked at each other incredulously. "You _know _her?" they cried in unison.

Trucy nodded. "Ms. Lakes was looking for Daddy a while ago, when he was in the hospital! She said they were old friends."

"Oh. Well, Autumn is actually…"

Autumn let out a loud sigh to get Apollo's attention.

"Ah…" Apollo halted mid-sentence.

Autumn placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Why is everyone wasting my time today?" she asked the clouds. Unfortunately, the sky had no answer. But Skye had a question.

"Not that I care," she mumbled as she munched on Snackoos, "but what exactly is the story between you two?"

"Absolutely nothing," Autumn replied curtly.

"Autumn, that's not any way to treat a…" Apollo started.

Autumn turned on Apollo viciously. "A _what_, Justice? You tell me. What do _you_ think we are?"

"Um, uh… j-just former classmates," Apollo admitted, defeated.

"And nothing else?" she prodded, one eyebrow cocked.

"…No."

"Exactly," Autumn confirmed, satisfied. She turned back to Ema. "Apollo's path and mine have intersected at nearly every possible junction. We were in the same class since we were children, we attended the same law school, et cetera et cetera. Seems the police department is the only place he _didn't_ follow me. In fact, he didn't even show any interest in law at all until I was a witness in that case eight years ago. Anyway, Justice." Autumn faced Apollo once more. "You still haven't told me what you're up to around here. Mind explaining?"

"Well, I… I just thought that I might take this case, that's all."

"_What?_"

"Yeah!" Trucy agreed. "Polly's gonna solve this case, no problem! You just leave it to _us!_"


	3. A Warning

Autumn stood gaping at the two new arrivals, aghast at the news that someone else was thinking of taking the case. "Wh… What? Why would you… I mean, that is… I…" She fumbled wordlessly until Ema cut in, throwing a Snackoo at Apollo.

"Great job," she snapped. "You broke Autumn."

"No!" Apollo protested. "I mean, that's not what I meant! You just… I mean, you don't seem very happy to be here anyway, and I thought everything was a waste of your time, so…"

"WHAT?" Autumn roared.

"No! What I meant was, um, err…" Apollo drooped, finally just giving up. He seemed destined to be misunderstood by one person or another.

Autumn took the conversation into her own hands. "I know perfectly well what you meant, Justice! And let me tell you, it's a lie!" She paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Listen to me, Apollo Justice. I love the law. I _live_ for justice. I… know I don't let on, but the court is the one and only part of my life that I care about… it means everything to me. I exist for this small badge on my lapel. It means that I can make a difference. That's why _I'll_ be taking this case – because I love what I do with all my heart."

"You know," Ema said with a mouthful of Snackoos, "I've never heard you talk like that before."

"Don't get used to it," Autumn replied. "And I… er, apologize for blowing up at you, Justice. Maybe I did forget, a little. But what about you?"

Wha… huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I watched you defending Mr. Wright. I'll admit, you sometimes do show flashes of greatness. But other times, all I see is a leech who steals his purpose from others: myself, Mr. Gavin, and now Mr. Wright. Is that all you're capable of? I expected more from the little kid who followed me everywhere."

Apollo paused, uncomfortable with the accusation, especially with Trucy watching. She already thought he was a nerd. He quickly changed the subject, latching onto the only piece of material Autumn had given him. "Did you… did you know Mr. Gavin?"

Autumn shrugged. "I was a detective once, remember? It's only natural that we met in court. He wasn't the kind of person I really wanted to run into elsewhere, so that was it."

"…Oh."

Autumn answered his prayers when she broke off the conversation abruptly. She stood up a little straighter, adjusting her jacket and straightening her tie. "Well, I've stood still for too long. Ema, I'd love to chat, but I've got a client to talk to."

"Are you sure you should take this case? You were here, after all," Ema pointed out.

Autumn frowned, thinking back to the attach from earlier. There had been someone else, and the way things had transpired during the murder, she had the feeling she was missing something. "For now, I'll just say I don't believe we're getting the whole story."

"Oh, fine. I know how you are when you start getting ideas. Go on. Shoo." Ema gave her friend a little shove to get her on her way.

"All right, just remember what I asked you!"

"Geez, I got it! You'll have the results as soon as I get it tested!"

"Thanks. Oh, and Justice, think about what I said. Are you in love with justice? Or is it just something you do?"

Autumn left Apollo with a puzzled look and a newfound lack of cases.

xxx

Penny and Phoenix watched Autumn depart with satisfaction.

"Nice job getting her jealous," Penny complimented. "You've really got that defense attorney at your beck and call, huh?"

"Well, it was your fault. I didn't even know they knew each other."

Penny grinned mischievously. "I'm a reporter. It's what I do. Besides, this _has_ got something in it for me. This little excursion is going to make an excellent article. Although… I might spruce it up a little. I'll probably turn it into a romance. Make sure you start reading Law Monthly again!"

"I'm surprised at you," Phoenix muttered with mock disdain. "You wouldn't normally do something like that."

"Of course I would! That's exactly the kind of article I write."

"Well, I guess that's sort of true…"

"Anyways, good job, partner. Little Autumn's back on her game." The pair high-fived dramatically.

xxx

Autumn strode into the Detention Center, only to be met with Luminero.

"Hold on there, Lakes," he called out, holding a hand up to her face and breaking out into a large, bright smile. "Where's the fire?"

Autumn tried to scoot past him, but every time she slid to one side, Luminero would mirror her movement, blocking her path.

"Mr. Luminero, may I inquire _what the heck is your problem?"_

"Aw, come now, why the sour face? Aren't you glad to see me?" He posed, spreading his arms across the doorway innocently.

"Mr. Luminero. I politely request that you remove your irksome, irritating face from my path. I'm in a hurry."

"Yes, I can _see_ that. Trouble is, you're always in a hurry. Don't you ever just want to slow down and relax? Maybe with a stunningly handsome young man?"

"No. Not at all."

"Let me put this differently," Luminero continued, leaning casually against the door frame. "I won't unblock this doorway until you can engage in civil conversation with me."

Autumn paused, deigning it necessary to smile tightly at him. When the prosecutor gave no response, she lost what remained of her patience, shoving him fiercely. "Oh, move _over_, you great oaf!" He refused to budge, and she finally gave up. "Have it your way then, Luminero. What do you want to talk about?"

Luminero stroked his chin thoughtfully. "How about you pick?" he decided.

"What? But I…"

"Just small talk, Autumn. It's like any conversation. Just start simple." He gave her a blinding smile that, no doubt, was _supposed_ to be reassuring. As it was, his impudent grin spoke of a kind of impish confidence that Autumn lacked. It grated on her nerves so much that the small talk he demanded would be easier said than done.

"Are you prosecuting this case?" Autumn inquired, trying hard to restrain her mounting anger.

Luminero shook his head as if greatly disappointed. "That's not simple _or_ small talk. Here, I'll give you an example. Ahem. So, Autumn, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Oh, I don't listen to music, Luminero," Autumn sniffed. "I find it quite distracting."

"_What?_ How can you not listen to music? That's like… um, I mean, I completely agree with you there. What about movies? What's your favorite movie?"

"I've better things to do than watch films whose sole purpose is to make my brain rot."

"Books, then." Luminero seemed to be getting frustrated. "You've got to at least read!"

"Yes. Mysteries. And criminal law handbooks."

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere!" Luminero cried, thrusting a victorious fist in the air. "Well, with the first one, anyways." He tapped her nose flamboyantly. "You're quite the stick in the mud, aren't you, Autumn?" He crossed his arms with a smirk, daring Autumn to pick up the argument.

"_What_ did you call me?" Autumn snapped.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Y'know. Bump in the log. Fuddy duddy. In simple terms, a complete. And. Utter. Bore."

Autumn cocked an eyebrow threateningly. "Is that so? And this is what you meant by small talk, you flamboyant, flirtatious, feminine, foolish, fiendish, freakish, fraudulent, frustrating fop!"

"Autumn!" Luminero cried, taken aback by her sudden burst of anger. "It was just a joke!"

Whatever! Why don't you just go away? I know exactly what you're trying to do, and let me tell you, it's _not working_!"

Luminero hesitated, then smiled as an opportunity spun itself in his mind. "So, just for the record, I'm not a fabulous, _fascinating, flattering, fine, flawless, funny, fancy_ fop?"

"Go _away,_ Klaus!" Autumn yelled.

"Ah _ha_! You called me Klaus_ again_!"

Autumn finally erupted. Her eyes stormy, her mouth drawn back in a snarl, she shoved Klaus to the ground and stomped into the Detention Center.

Klaus sat up. "It was a _joke_, Autumn!" he called after her. "Agh! Why can't you have a sense of humor like every _normal_ girl?"

xxx

Autumn sat down at the chair inside the visiting room and waited for the suspect to be brought out. She could hardly keep from showing her surprise when she saw who stepped into the room. It was a small girl, no more than 17. Her white hair and silver eyes gave her an almost luminescent look, and her black, frilly dress and black parasol, had they been a more innocent color, would have given her even more of a girlish aura. In her arms she carried a small doll that carried that potential charm in the girl's place. It wore a tiara on light brown hair, with a beautiful white dress. The doll carried a strange likeness to her bearer, despite their difference in style.

Autumn waited politely for a moment, but the girl's vacant eyes simply continued to stare at her. It was a creepy look, to be sure, but not exactly piercing. It was weak, lacking in willpower and spirit. It was… empty.

Autumn shivered, but she knew one thing; this girl could not possibly have overpowered her in the Hydeout. Autumn was the one to finally break the silence. "Hello. What's your name?"

At first, the girl showed no response, nor even a sign that she recognized someone had spoken. Then, she bent down to her doll, as if to hear it speak better. Her lips began to move rapidly. "Yes…" Autumn heard her mumble.

"Yes?" Autumn asked, confused. "Yes what?"

The girl continued to mumble beneath her breath, apparently conversing with her doll. "Yes, only Alethea," was all Autumn could catch.

_Alethea? Who's that?_

"Is your name Alethea?" Autumn inquired forcefully, pronouncing each syllable with distinct clarity, like a parent trying to get their weeping child to tell them what happened. Still the girl was silent.

"Her name is Noli. Noli Prosuqui. That's about all we know."

Autumn whipped around at Luminero's voice. "_No-lee_?"

"No, _Noli_. Like Molly but with an 'n.'"

"Well, have you done a file check on Alethea? Are there people she knows with that name?"

"That's a little hard when we only have the first name. She _could_ be a relative, but she could just be a friend or even someone Noli met all of one time. Or, and this is just my personal theory, 'Alethea' could be her doll."

Autumn shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm gonna go look."

"Suit yourself," Klaus said, shrugging. "You're not going to find anything."

Autumn shook a condescending finger at him. "Don't be so sure. I'm more resourceful than your detectives, and even you've got to admit, I've got a lot of dumb luck."

"That's all it is, though. Dumb luck."

"I thought I told you not to talk to me."

"You looked like you needed the help."

"I never need help." Autumn sighed, shaking her head. Without another word, she left.

xxx

Autumn first returned to the crime scene on a whim. As a detective, she had learned to obey her whims, no matter how insane. To Klaus, she'd called it dumb luck, but she felt it was something completely different, something these days people didn't pay enough attention to – instinct. She had barely gotten there when a young girl, around seventeen, ran headlong into her.

"Hey, watch it!" Autumn shouted, jumping back reflexively.

"S-sorry…" the girl mumbled, avoiding Autumn's glare and blushing.

Autumn hesitated, taking a good look at the girl. She had long, jet-black hair that was pulled into a braid that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep, thoughtful blue set perfectly in a face of porcelain skin. She wore an oversized, blue-black turtleneck, a long black peasant's skirt that fell just below her knee's, black tights, and laced-up brown leather boots. Autumn thought there might have been something familiar about the girl, but she dismissed the feeling almost immediately.

"Hold on a second!" Autumn called as the girl began to wander away. "What's your name?"

"A-Alethea…" she responded quietly, slightly startled by the outburst.

Autumn could barely believe her luck. "That's just great! I've been looking for you, Alethea."

"R-Really…?" Alethea asked, running her hands down her braid worriedly.

"No, it's nothing bad. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. There's just someone who's been looking for you. Can you come with me?"

Alethea shrank back from the hand Autumn offered, looking into the defense attorney's eyes with mistrust. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I see. Well… I'm defending a young girl about your age in a murder. Her name is Noli Prosuqui. Do you know her?"

Alethea's face went even whiter than its natural shade. "N-Noli?" she gasped.

Autumn nodded. "Yes, that's right. I'm her defense attorney."

"Do you… know Klaus Luminero?"

Autumn paused, then came to a decision. "Come on. Something tells me I'm not the right person to hear your story."

Back at the detention center, the two ran into Klaus.

"M-Mr. Luminero!" the girl cried.

"…Lakes, who is this?" Klaus asked Autumn suspiciously.

"_This_ is Alethea," Autumn informed him, crossing her arms and grinning triumphantly. "I believe you owe me an apology."

"…Curse you and your dumb luck."

Autumn shrugged. "Alright, I suppose I can accept that. What's more, she's been looking for _you_. Sounds like your detectives were doing a lousy job."

"Was she now?" Luminero asked, ignoring the final comment. "Well, little one," he said smoothly, taking her aside with a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "what do you wish of me?" He smiled at her kindly, and to Autumn, it looked as though he was nearly glittering. She scowled. Until she could get Alethea back so she could talk to Noli, she had nothing to do.

Retreating to a chair, she withdrew a book from her briefcase and decided to wait Luminero out.

She lost track of how much time had passed when she noticed someone had approached her. She looked up to see Klaus squatting on the floor and bending himself backwards trying to read the cover of her book. At her startled gaze, he looked up at her with sparkling eyes, smiled broadly, and waggled his fingers at her. As he straightened, Autumn noted with displeasure that he looked like a mischievous schoolboy who'd gotten away with pranking his teacher.

Suddenly, he laughed. "Oh, don't give me that look! I like Harry Potter too, you know!" He put his hands on his hips and grinned triumphantly. Autumn subsequently whacked him on the head with The Prisoner of Azkaban, which only made Klaus laugh harder. "All right, all right! I won't tell a soul!" He drew his hand across his mouth as if he were zipping it, which only made him seem more childish to Autumn. "Promise."

Autumn glared at the man until the girl approached the two cautiously. Autumn noticed with increasing annoyance the way she clung to Klaus.

"Ah, yes. I believe you have a client to speak with. But I'm afraid I'll have to accompany you," Klaus warned, looking all too pleased with the fact.

"Don't be ridiculous. Come along, Alethea," Autumn demanded curtly.

Alethea's eyes widened, and she shook her head, shifting subtly closer to Klaus.

Autumn sighed in exasperation. What was_ with_ this case? Two practically mute girls, one of the a suspect for a murder, and someone who was still out there, someone who, for what she could guess, wanted her dead.

"You'll have to understand, Autumn, that these are rather… extenuating circumstances," Luminero explained, his eyes begging Autumn to go along for once.

Autumn wasn't having it. "First, don't call me Autumn. Second, what do you _mean_ extenuating?"

"Extenuate. To lessen the magnitude or seriousness of a situation, especially by providing partial excuses," Klaus rattled off.

"I _know_ what it means! And unless I get an _adequate_ excuse for once, you're not entering the room with me!"

"You realize that, as a prosecutor, I can come in with or without your permission."

"Well, if you find me so suspicious, why don't you just arrest me right now?" Autumn cried desperately.

Klaus pointed at her with an enlightened sort of look. "That," he said, obviously taking great pains not to smile, "is an excellent idea. Stay right there, I'll call security."

Autumn placed her fists on her hips and scowled at him testily. "Stop that right now, Luminero, and give me a proper reason," she demanded huffily.

"I will," Klaus replied promptly, "as soon as I think of one."

"_Luminero_," Autumn growled.

"All right, all right! Let's see… Alethea, you go with her." Alethea quickly shook her head. Klaus looked at her and shrugged. "See, there's your reason." He sounded like a plumber pointing out the problem with the pipes as if it was extremely obvious: Now, look, I've wasted precious time with your issues, so just don't call me again.

Autumn pursued the topic doggedly. "I still don't understand why…"

"Yeah, me neither. Which is why I'm keeping an eye on her."

"You don't honestly suspect _her_ of…"

"Of course not! Unlike some people, _I've_ got my facts straight, thank you very much! Listen," Klaus pleaded. "Alethea has given me certain… information that makes me feel she should be protected until I can have it sorted out. Is that fair enough?"

Autumn thought for a moment. Was it fair? Not entirely, since Klaus refused to share the information with her. However, she sensed this was all she would get at the moment. It also didn't make sense that Alethea was so fearful of her, but so reliant on Klaus, whom she'd known for an even lesser time. Maybe they'd known each other previously. That would make sense, since she'd been looking for him. Plus, Autumn thought grudgingly, Klaus often had that kind of effect on people. At least that didn't happen to her. At least she was a girl who could keep her head around his flamboyant foolishness. She could keep her head, if not her temper.

"Very well," Autumn announced angrily. "Both of you may come with."

"Yes, my Queen," Klaus said in a hypnotized sort of voice. Autumn glared at the immature prosecutor and retreated into the visiting room.

xxx

As Noli sat down across from them, she let out a small gasp, showing more emotion than Autumn had seen in the girl's face so far.

"I assume you know this girl, then?" Autumn asked sharply, sharper than she'd meant it.

Alethea, still clinging to Luminero's wrist, drew closer to Noli. Through the glass, they held a short, hushed conversation. Alethea drew away. "She didn't do it," she told them. "That's what she said. She did not kill that man."

Autumn nodded. "I know."

Alethea's head cocked to the side, like a curious dog. "How do you know?"

Autumn smiled kindly. Sometimes you had to bluff to get clients, and she really wanted this case. "I just know," she answered.

Alethea frowned thoughtfully. Then, as if following a cue, her head whipped back to Noli. What followed was an even more passionate debate than the last. It was almost comical to see these two girls, so quiet and shy, getting involved in a heated debate such as this. When Alethea turned back to Autumn, she was once more the subdued little girl whos eyes shone with fear of the defense attorney.

"You said you were her defense attorney. Noli says it was a lie," Alethea accused, her lip trembling.

"W-well… I…" Autumn stammered. If she lied any more, there was no chance she'd get the case, but how could she tell the truth without making herself look bad? Anything she said would sound silly. Luminero, who had so far been living up to his role of silent observer (for once), smirked at her. He recognized the situation she was in as clearly as she did, and he wouldn't let her forget her mistake any time soon. He never did. It was only because he made so many more mistakes than she did, she consoled herself.

"However," Alethea mumbled, "she wants you to be her attorney. Is that… okay?"

"Just fine," Autumn agreed, acting as though it didn't matter either way. Inside, her gut was twisted in a knot of elation and anxiety. There had already been two attempts on her life that day. This case was personal. "But Noli, you're going to have to talk to me directly sometimes. When you're under oath, it's just you. You have to speak on your own."

Noli hesitated, fear spreading across her features.

"Noli," Autumn urged, "you _have_ to trust me. It may seem strange, but it's my job to be the person you trust. Please." Autumn placed both her hands on the table, palms up in a gesture of openness and a promise of safety. "Noli, I'll keep you safe."

Noli paused, then nodded. "Yes," she whispered simply. The small answer was good enough for Autumn.

"Terrific," Autumn praised her. "I won't let you down." She got up, nodding at Klaus. "I'll be back later," she announced to the three of them, but in her head, she somewhat doubted she'd have time. It was getting late, and there were pressing issues to attend to.

"Wait!" Alethea called after her. Autumn turned back in surprise. "What's up?" she asked.

"I… I just wanted to know… you seem like a very kind person. What is your name?"

"Autumn Lakes," Autumn answered.

Alethea gasped. "Lakes…" she mumbled to herself. She stood up suddenly, letting go of Klaus and taking a sudden step towards Autumn. "Ms. Lakes, you can't take this case!"

Luminero stood up, his face suddenly worried. "Alethea, what do you mean?"

Alethea turned to Klaus, her eyes begging for understanding. "It's too dangerous for Ms. Lakes to pursue that man's killer!"

Author's Note: Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic, not me. But you probably knew that. Also, very sorry to be uploading this so late.


	4. The Frenchman and the Puzzler

Autumn and Luminero stared at the small girl in utter confusion. "Wh-What do you mean, Autumn's in danger?" Luminero questioned nervously. All traces of humor were gone from his face. Now all that was left was concern and uncertainty. "Autumn, is there something you're not telling me?"

Autumn shook her head. "No. I don't even know this girl. I'm sure she just got me mixed up with someone else." She turned to Alethea. "Isn't that right?"

"No, it's not right! I'm telling you…"

Autumn held up her hand sharply. "Enough. I'm not in any danger, all right? Even if I was, I can protect myself. I'm not just a defense attorney. I'm a former cop." She smiled an assuring smile at the two of them. "I'm just fine."

Inside, she knew it was a lie. If Alethea knew about the attacker, then there was more to her than met the eye. She might be an accomplice, or even a murderer. It also meant that the attacker didn't shoot at her just for shooting's sake. There was something she wasn't supposed to know. Maybe it was about the murder, or maybe it was about the reason she'd been at the Borscht Bowl Club in the first place. If the latter were true, then maybe the victim wasn't the one who was supposed to have been killed. He'd just gotten in the way. Autumn prayed that she wouldn't get in the way, as well.

Autumn was an incredibly determined and stubborn young woman. She rarely needed outside help, and even more rarely admitted the fact. But the anxiety and stress of her job often got inside her head all the same. When that was the case, when she simply couldn't handle it all anymore, there was only one man she would turn to for advice. That man was a prosecutor, former detective, French gentleman, and, most importantly, her father. Monsieur Philippe Comeau.

Within her memory, she hadn't even met her father until she was fourteen, in that court case which had shaped her life. Her mother had always told her that he'd died in an accident as a detective. That case had affected his life as much as it had hers, and although he couldn't replace those twelve years since he'd left, they had grown as close as could be. He was the only person in the business she truly trusted.

She walked into the Prosecutor's Office confidently. It always felt strange to be in that large building, but then again, it had been her own fault for choosing to be a detective. The awful part was worrying she would run into a familiar face and be detained to stay and chat.

She only ran into one person… literally. As she walked briskly to the elevator, she bulldozed into Miles Edgeworth, the King of the Prosecutor's Office himself.

"Ms. Lakes?" Edgeworth said in surprise. Edgeworth, unfortunately, was another one of those people from the good ole days. It was a day for reunions, evidently. She considered making a checklist of all the people she'd met again today after all those years, but decided she didn't have the time.

She sighed, then nodded respectfully. After all, Edgeworth was a worthy opponent, a friend of Mr. Wright, and he had been an attorney when she was still in grade school. "Mr. Edgeworth," she greeted him wearily. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Well, I _do_ work here. It's _you_ I'm worried about, Lakes." He eyed her suspiciously with those stormy gray eyes.

"I'm here to see Monsieur Comeau. He's upstairs?"

"Ah, yes. I should have known. He's up in his office."

Autumn nodded curtly, thinking to herself that Edgeworth didn't _always_ have to know everything. "Thank you." She stepped around Edgeworth and continued towards the elevator.

"Hold it just one moment," Edgeworth called.

Autumn sighed and turned around again. "_Yes_?" she snapped.

Edgeworth gave her a superior look, tilting his head upwards and looking down his nose at her. She hated that expression of his. "I heard about that case. You're defending the accused even though you witnessed the murder?"

Autumn scowled. "_No one_ witnessed the moment of the murder, Bratworth," she snapped, using the name she had coined for him and often used in court, much to his chagrin. "_Maybe_ you should consider reading reports more thoroughly if you're to keep your job as district attorney."

"Suit yourself. You'd better be as good as Wright was if you want to pull this one off, Lakes."

"Better," Autumn retorted. "When was the last time you defeated me in court?" She turned on her heel and walked away, her high-heeled shoes clacking rhythmically against the hard floor.

xxx

Autumn rapped on the door harder than she'd meant to. All the same, Philippe opened the door personally and poked his head outside. Upon seeing his visitor, he flung the door open fully, beaming. "Autumn! _Ma petite fleur_! Am I ever so glad to see you!"

"I surmised as much," she replied, cracking a grin. It was Philippe who always got her real smiles.

Philippe laughed that gay, lilting laugh of the French. "Business-like as usual. Well, come in! I won't let my own daughter stand outside my office like a former criminal… or worse, a current colleague!"

Autumn followed the prosecutor into his office. His desk faced the window, giving him quite a magnificent view every time he looked up from his work. Which was probably a lot, Autumn thought with a smile. The office had a distinct European influence, and it was fresh and open and light. It matched his style perfectly, with his white Italian suits, formality, and flirtatious French mannerisms. Despite the gray that his light brown hair was beginning to show, he still appeared youthful and fit.

"So, Autumn," Philippe started, sitting down on the couch and motioning for her to do the same. "To what do I owe this _plaisir_?"

"You owe it to a murderer," Autumn explained simply, sitting beside him and folding her hands over her lap. "Who, if I'm not mistaken, has also made an attempt on my life today."

"_Mon Dieu_! How exciting! This wouldn't happen to be the murder at the Borscht Bowl Club, would it?"

"It would." She hesitated, considering whether to tell her father of her decision. But that was the whole reason she was here, wasn't it. She took a deep, preparatory breath and plunged in. "I'm taking the case, Dad."

Philippe sighed and smiled at her fondly, but his light blue eyes showed concern. "Well, you've always been gutsy. I'll give you that."

"_Not helping_. I came here for advice, not criticism."

"You want my advice?"

"_Oui, s'il vous plait_," Autumn answered, hoping that the switch to his native tongue would convince him.

"Well, here's my advice: _C'est un bête decision_!"

Autumn scowled. "I never make _bête_… er, stupid decisions, Dad. I know that what I'm doing is right."

"Then why would you ask my advice?"

"You're impossible!" Autumn cried in disgust.

"Ah, very well," Philippe slapped his thighs and stood up, walking over to his desk. Rummaging through the drawers, he found and withdrew a small canister and handed it to Autumn. "A small token of my love, _ma petite fleur_."

Autumn inspected it suspiciously. "It's… pepper spray," she observed, confused. "How will this help?"

"With this, you'll never be in danger!" Philippe declared, apparently very thrilled with his idea.

Autumn whipped it up to his face, holding it as though she would use it on him. He flinched and threw his arms in front of his face.

"I'll have you know, I _already_ have my own, thank you very much. And I have a gun."

"Okay, okay! _D'accord_!" he surrendered. "_Desolee_!" Autumn slowly lowered the pepper spray as Phillipe once again returned to his desk, this time slumping down into his chair. "Now," he began reluctantly, "you understand that I can't really give away our case. However, I can say that, since you were attacked, there's more to this than we're seeing."

Autumn nodded. The only reason I can think of is that the person who attacked me knew I was present at the time of the crime, and that I pursued the criminal to the Hydeout."

"I would tend to agree," Philippe offered.

"But then there _has_ to be more than one person in on this plot!"

"Again, I agree."

Autumn slammed her hand on his desk. "Then _why_ are you prosecuting this case!"

"It's not my decision, Autumn. It's Luminero's… and, of course, Edgeworth's. They're the ones in charge here."

Autumn sighed, shaking her head. "I just can't believe that the fop and Bratworth are both so…" She looked up, remembering suddenly who she was speaking to. She decided to change the subject. "It would help if I knew _who_ the victim was."

Philippe knitted his brows. "No, I don't think that would help much at all."

Autumn was taken aback. Anyone who read or watched the news would already know the victim, only she had no time for such luxuries at the moment. So why should she be kept in the dark? "Why not?" she demanded, worried by Philippe's reaction.

"I don't want to frighten you…" he started.

Autumn slammed her hand on his desk again, this time even more angrily. "This is a _murder_, Father! Please don't forget that I've seen and dealt with my fair share of them!"

Philippe paused, his eyes widened in surprise. Then he slumped in defeat. "You know, sometimes I forget that you're not the young girl that I first met," he admitted, looking up at her sheepishly. "It hasn't been that many years, you know."

"Oh, _please_, Father," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Let's not get sentimental here."

"All right, all right," he agreed finally, waving his hand to dismiss the matter. "He was a detective. His name was Gripp Strong."

Autumn's face gained a puzzled appearance. "That name sounds… really familiar…" She'd worked with so many detectives, though.

"He was the detective in the HL-66 Incident," Philippe explained.

Understanding dawned in Autumn's eyes. "My first case…" She remembered that case with distinct clarity. Her first case as a defense attorney stood out with distinct clarity in her mind. It had been quite an issue in the law community, and it had also paved the way for all sorts of mishaps in her new career. If this murder and the HL-66 Incident were somehow connected, this could indeed be worrisome. However, there was no proof that they were, in fact, connected. It could all just be a coincidence.

Philippe nodded sympathetically, knowing the memories that Autumn must have associated with that case. "The only thing is," he continued, "we don't know _why_ he went to the Borscht Bowl Club. He was working on this case too, but he wasn't supposed to be there."

Autumn frowned. "Maybe he had something to tell me…"

"Whatever it was, he died because of it."

Autumn was silent for a moment, knowing full well the implications of what her father had just said. Suddenly, she felt as though she owed Detective Strong more than ever. Now, her mind was completely made up. "I'm sure he had information about the murder. In that case, he must have left something behind for me to find. So I'm going to find it. And then I'm going to find the person who killed him and bring him to justice."

Philippe's brow wrinkled. "Are you sure? You know I worry about you. If you've been attacked, perhaps it's best to…"

"If I've been attacked, the best choice… the _only_ choice… is to solve this case. It's my responsibility not only to prove my client innocent, but to find the truth. Father, when you became a prosecutor, you accepted the risks. You have to realize that I've accepted them as well."

Philippe ruffled her hair, which Autumn promptly smoothed back into place. "You're right, of course," he said. "Okay, fine. I'll give you some information. Obviously, the body's already been removed. However…" He took out a slip of paper from his desk and scribbled something on it. "If you have this with you, even that forensics fanatic will let you investigate. Furthermore, there _is _a witness." He hesitated, trying to think of anything else. "Well, that's all I can do for you," he said at length. "Good luck, _chere avocate_."

Autumn nodded to him respectfully. "Thank you, Father."

"No need to act so stiff. _C'est un plaisir_. And one more thing to keep in mind; if there's one thing I learned between being a detective and a prosecutor, it's that the crime scene and the courts must work together to reveal the truth."

Autumn pocketed the referral and smiled thankfully at the prosecutor. "Thanks, Dad."

"_Mais oui, ma petite fleur._"

xxx

Autumn returned to the crime scene once more, briefcase in tow. She cast about for Ema, but couldn't find her anywhere. Well, if the person holding you back wasn't around, you might as well take advantage of it, she thought. She walked briskly to the alley.

The body had already been removed, as Philippe had said. In its place was only what Autumn was sure was a boat load of clues. Before she could move into the alley, a harsh impact sent her flying into a metal trash can with a loud clatter.

"Ah! Miss, are you okay?"

Autumn sat up, rubbing her head ruefully. A man, perhaps in his late twenties, offered her his hand. She refused, clambering to her feet and looking the man up and down. He wore a bulky black trench coat and a brown fedora. His hair was collar length and also black, while his eyes were a friendly, bespectacled, deep brown.

He cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me, madam. I did not wish to offend."

"That's all right," Autumn answered brusquely. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Sam Andolay – a sad anomaly, miss. I am but a lonely man, a puzzler, if you will, in this world. And you would be?"

"Autumn Lakes. Defense attorney," she replied, wondering if the man had any actual occupation.

"A pleasure." He offered his hand, and though she cringed inwardly at the thought for some reason, Autumn shook it this time. "I suppose you're working on the murder here?" he asked.

Autumn was about to answer, then paused. "H-How do you know about the murder?" she asked suspiciously.

"You wound me," Andolay sighed. "I was there, miss. I saw the murder. It happened right in front of my eyes!"

Autumn gaped. "You mean… you saw the very moment of the murder?"

"But of course!" He tipped his hat to her. "You're the defense attorney, correct?"

Autumn nodded eagerly. This had to be the witness her father had mentioned. Evidence could wait – she needed to question this man. "Yes, that's right. Could you tell me what you saw? How exactly did it happen? Where did you witness it from?"

Andolay held up a gloved hand to stop the torrent of questions. "All in due time, miss. I'm not on the witness stand yet. But you're defending the accused, right? That small girl?"

Autumn's heart immediately sank. "You saw her? Could you describe her?"

"Small in stature, white hair in spiraled pigtails, and a black dress, is that correct?"

"Yes," Autumn admitted.

Andolay shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss, but you'd be hard pressed to win this case. It was a merciless deed, done in cold blood. Quite an easy puzzle with an obvious solution, I'd say."

"It's hard to tell if there's a puzzle piece missing when you haven't completed it yet, Mr. Andolay," Autumn shot back.

Andolay shrugged. "Suit yourself, miss. Would you like me to tell you more?"

"That will be just fine, Mr. Andolay. You may leave now," she snapped. Andolay shrugged, tipped his hat, smiled, and left. Autumn sighed. Well, that was somewhat less than promising, but that was probably why they called them prosecution witnesses.

Autumn sighed and looked around. There was no bloodstain, as there should have been. However, there was a small… something on the ground. She crossed over to it and picked it up. It looked like one of the small communicator earpieces people sometimes wore. She couldn't believe the detectives hadn't noticed it. She quickly pocketed it and moved on. The next thing she saw was the trash can, toppled over and spilling its contents onto the ground. She didn't usually like to think of herself as a trash-picker, but when it came to evidence, she never missed a spot. She doubted any of the detectives had looked in here yet. She set it upright and peered in. On the very top was a large wad of cloth. She lifted it up and realized it was a large trench coat, drenched in blood. Her eyes widened; this must have been Detective Strong's coat! It was his size, and what was more, it would have explained away the lack of a bloodstain on the ground.

Not to leave any stone unturned, she quickly searched the pockets. She found a small piece of paper, or rather, the torn-off corner of a piece of paper. Removing it, she read the single word on it and gaped. In hasty handwriting was written the word, "Autumn." So Detective Strong definitely had something to tell her. But what? And why did he have a piece of paper with her name on it? All these questions, and perhaps she would never know the answers. Detective Strong was dead, and she only had the law on her side. She had no idea what the next day in court would bring, and for once, she didn't feel nearly ready enough to take it on. But one thing was sure – nothing would stop her from protecting Noli Prosuqui, finding Detective Strong's killer, and bringing him to justice.


	5. Court is Now in Session

Autumn walked into the Defendant's Lobby the next day with Noli Prosuqui in tow. It was finally time for the trial. She forced herself to breathe calmly, to relax, but it was difficult with the fear that she might send herself to sleep. She had worked until 2 AM the last night, studying up on everyone's backgrounds, the evidence, similar cases, the works. Luckily, she had also managed to secure Mr. Wright's affidavit from the police. Although what help it would give her, she had no idea. She massaged her temples and turned to Noli. "Are you willing to testify today, Noli?"

Noli hesitated. "Do I have to?" she asked quietly.

Autumn shook her head slowly, and then decided to clarify her answer. "The only reason you can really refuse to testify is that you feel that, by doing so, you would incriminate yourself. That might give people the wrong idea, don't you agree?"

Noli nodded reluctantly. "You're right, I guess."

Autumn smiled and placed a consoling hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey. It's gonna be fine, all right? I've got more experience than it might seem."

The bailiff looked in the door and called to her, "Ms. Lakes, it's time for you to enter the courtroom."

Autumn nodded. "Of course, Mr. Bailiff. I'll be right there." She smiled once more at Noli. "Good luck, Noli. I'll be rooting for you."

"I hope you do more than that," Noli responded. Autumn did a double take, thinking maybe the quiet girl had made a joke, but her face was as solemn as ever. She nodded and entered the courtroom.

The courtroom was a constant buzz; the peanut gallery was as excited as ever. Autumn sighed and wished for the umpteenth time that the judge could do a better job of controlling the crowd.

"Order!" the judge cried, slamming his gavel repeatedly. "Order in the court!" The buzz slowly died down and Autumn concentrated on Luminero and his newfound shadow, Alethea. Klaus Luminero, the insufferable brat, was smirking at her knowingly, although what he knew Autumn could only guess. But she guessed that he didn't know anything and was just doing it to annoy her. She was already scowling, but now her frown deepened. If only they weren't in a court of law, she would…

"Are the prosecution and defense ready?" the judge inquired.

"Yes, Your Honor," Autumn and Klaus replied in unison.

"Jinx!" Klaus declared childishly, a huge grin breaking over his face as he pointed a finger at Autumn in his signature "Objection" pose.

"Er… very well, Mr. Luminero, your opening statement, please," the judge requested. Klaus nodded and got straight to business for once.

"Very well, Your Honor. You see, our defendant is up against a classic situation. Decisive evidence, a decisive witness, the whole shebang. And, might I add, a rather inexperienced defense attorney. The defendant, Noli Prosuqui, cruelly murdered Detective Gripp Strong while he was on duty, a most grievous offense." He paused, then continued rather emotionally, "He was a good friend of mine, and I plan to honor his memory by bringing his killer to justice."

Autumn's heart clenched as she heard him say those last words, so similar to what she had vowed the previous day. "Enough sentimentalizing this case, Luminero," she snapped. "Just call your first witness."

Klaus shrugged. "Very well, Ms. Lakes. The prosecution summons Detective Ema Skye to the stand."

Ema walked up to the stand and flashed a smile at Autumn, then returned to munching on Snackoos.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," Klaus said, smiling at Ema.

"See, this is the part I never understand," Ema sighed. "Why do you ask me that when you just said my name thirty seconds ago?"

"Because it's _for the record_," Klaus said emphatically. "It's just the way things are done."

"Well, I think it's stupid."

"It doesn't matter what you think."

"Now, that's not a very nice way to treat your witnesses. Maybe I'll just leave."

Klaus switched tactics. "_Please?"_ he begged.

"Fine. Ema Skye, detective. I'm in charge of this case. Well, the investigation, anyways. Happy now?"

"Very much, so, Ms. Skye," Klaus answered. "Now, please testify to the court about this case, if you would be so kind."

"I'm not kind. But I guess that's the only way I get to leave, so whatever."

**Ema Skye's Testimony**

**What Happened**

"The victim, Detective Gripp Strong, was on a case when he came to the crime scene in hot pursuit."

"Hold it!" Autumn cried. "How do you know that he was in hot pursuit?"

Ema lowered her glasses and smiled. "It's simply scientific," she answered. "You see, it had rained earlier that day, and so there were two sets of footprints that left dark imprints on the ground at a running pace. Both sets of footprints led to the alley from the direction of the Borscht Bowl Club. Pretty obvious, right?"

"Oh!" the judge cried. "I love the words 'hot pursuit!' They're just like in the movies – racing through the streets on stolen vehicles, swapping paint and gunfire… it's so exciting!"

Autumn sighed, shaking her head. "It's not as glorified as all that, Your Honor. And it's not as obvious as Ms. Skye seems to think it is. Not unless she can identify the shoe prints."

"Well…" Ema started hesitantly.

"Objection!" Klaus interrupted. "Your Honor, there is no reason behind this line of questioning!"

The judge nodded. "I agree, Mr. Luminero. Now, Ms. Lakes, if you would please stay on topic…"

"Objection!" Autumn countered. "I'll give you a reason for this line of questioning! Phoenix Wright and I also ran into the alley after we heard the gunshots! If you can't prove who these footprints belonged to, you can't claim that Detective Strong was in pursuit of anything!"

Suddenly, Klaus chuckled. Autumn jumped at the unexpected sound and snapped, "What's so funny, Luminero?"

"Yes!" the judge agreed readily. "What _is _so funny?" Sometimes, Autumn thought, he reminded her a bit of a dim-witted thug, eagerly echoing whoever had the most momentum in the court at that moment.

"Well, it's you, of course, Autumn," Klaus answered. "I have one question for the witness. Ms. Skye, what would you need to step in in order for you to leave a wet footprint?"

"That would be a puddle, of course."

"Right. So I have one question for you, Ms. Lakes. Did you step in a puddle on the way to the alley?"

"Of course not! Why would I make such a stupid mistake?" Autumn cried, before realizing the statement wouldn't help her case. "Well… I don't actually remember."

Klaus shrugged, smiling. "And there you have it. Please continue, Ms. Skye."

"Well, as I was saying," Ema went on, "when Gripp entered the alley, the defendant turned and shot him using a pistol."

"Hold it!" Autumn cried. "And what pistol would that be? I haven't seen any weapon introduced into evidence yet."

"I believe you'll find that this was the pistol used in the murder," Klaus volunteered, holding up a small pistol. "A small pistol for a small girl, but it gets the job done, no?"

"Something like that ought to be recorded," the judge said, nodding sagely.

"I feel the same way, Your Honor. I shall introduce it into evidence immediately," Klaus announced with a smile. "Do you have any further questions for the witness, Ms. Lakes?"

Autumn hesitated, then smiled faintly as she saw an opportunity forming. "Yes. I have one. Ms. Skye, how many shots did this pistol fire?"

"Just one," Ema answered. "There was only one gunshot fired that day."

"Objection!" Autumn cried suddenly. "Ms. Skye, you are quite aware of the contents of Mr. Wright's affidavit, are you not?"

"Of course I am! What about it?"

"Well, in this written statement to the police, Mr. Wright testified quite clearly that there were, in fact, two gunshots that day. Yet this completely contradicts your testimony!"

"Wh… Whaaat?" Ema cried disbelievingly. "But there's only one bullet discharged! How could there possibly have been another gunshot? Mr. Wright must be mistaken!"

"One thing you'll find about Mr. Wright is that he is never mistaken," Autumn countered. Now it was her time to smirk at Luminero, who, for once, was gritting his teeth in frustration. "This obvious discrepancy cannot be overlooked, Your Honor."

The judge nodded in agreement. "I agree. Detective Skye, unless you can mend this grave error in your testimony, you will be dismissed.

"I… I… urrgh…" Ema stammered, stalling for time. Her salvation finally came in the form of a loud exclamation.

"Objection!" Klaus shouted. "Your Honor, I believe I have made the grave mistake of overlooking a vital piece of evidence. You must forgive me. It will not happen again."

Autumn wasn't buying it. She crossed her arms, cocked her eyebrow, and barked, "What evidence would this be, Luminero?"

"The victim's own weapon, it seems, also has one bullet discharged from it. I will send the police department off to search for it immediately. I assure you, they will not rest until they have found it. In the meantime, I will add Detective Strong's gun to the court record."

"But…"Autumn protested as she witnessed her argument crumble to dust.

"Oh come now," Klaus said, shrugging. "Even you must be able to put one and one together and get two. Now let's move on before we waste all day here. Detective Skye? The remainder of your testimony, please."

"Right. So, to review, Detective Strong chased the defendant into an alley, shooting once. The defendant turned and also shot one bullet, which hit Detective Strong high on the shoulder. He fell to the ground and died subsequently of blood loss. And that's all she wrote." Ema hesitated. "Can I go home now?"

Klaus placed a finger on his chin, thinking for a bit. "No," he decided at length. "Why don't you testify about the interesting piece of evidence you discovered? I'm sure you're quite proud of that forensics achievement."

Ema's nonchalant expression immediately changed to one of excitement as she donned her glasses. "Ah! Right! Of course I am!"

_Well_, Autumn thought. _There was one less fop on her hate list._

**Ema Skye's Testimony**

**The Murder Weapon**

"This little pistol is actually quite interesting. You see the little ID here?" She pointed to the pistol. "It's completely scratched off. Lots of criminal types try that, but what they don't know is that our forensics team can recreate the ID and identify the gun. Therefore, we were able to trace it back to – guess what? The black market."

"Hold it!" Autumn was at a loss for what to do. "How could an innocent girl like Noli have access to the black market?" It was a lame argument, but she couldn't just let such an accusation slip by.

"Ms. Prosuqui is hardly innocent," Klaus pointed out. "She's a killer. Besides, everyone has access to the black market. That's why it's… the black market."

"Exactly," Ema agreed.

Autumn gave Ema her most vicious glare. _Traitor_, she thought. _He compliments your forensics, so you're suddenly on his side?_

"Hey, don't give me that 'traitor' look!" Ema snapped. "Besides, that's not the only reason this gun is strange. The rifling marks from the bullet and the gun… they don't match."

"_What?_" Autumn exclaimed. "Then how could you possibly assume that the murderer is…"

Klaus held up a calming hand. "Easy, easy, Autumn. Ms. Skye hasn't finished her testimony."

Ema nodded. "Exactly! Now, while filing off ID numbers doesn't work…" She donned her glasses. "Acid does. Acid just like in this bottle right here." She held up a small, clear vial. Inside was some sort of liquid. "It's a powerful corrosive," she went on, "and if you were to pour it down, say, a gun's chamber, it would completely erode the sides… thus changing the gun's rifling marks."

"Hold it! That's an interesting theory, Ms. Skye, but nothing more! You have no proof that Ms. Prosuqui used such an acid on that pistol!"

"Oh, but I believe we do, Autumn," Klaus sang triumphantly. "You see, this bottle of acid was found in the Hydeout, the very location the criminal fled to after her dastardly deed!"

"_What?"_ Autumn exclaimed, her eyes widening in panic. This was bad… this was _really_ bad. She could only think of one way out of the situation. It was a desperate hope, but it was the only one available. She grabbed onto it and clung to it like a drowning man. Somehow, she managed to keep her face steady, calm, and only slightly annoyed. She crossed her arms and frowned thoughtfully, shutting her eyes against the watching world. "A pistol from the black market… a scratched-off ID number… a bottle of acid… you mean to say this was supposed to be a premeditated murder?"

"Yes," Ema answered shortly.

"Well, then." Autumn opened her eyes and spread her arms wide in a questioning gesture. "Where's the motive?"

"The motive…" Ema mused, munching on her Snackoos. "Ah, yes. The motive. You're gonna love this. Mind if I testify about it?"

Autumn was taken aback; they even had the motive figured out! "H-huh?" she fumbled, aghast. Regaining her composure, she continued, "Um… right. Of course. Please do." She caught Klaus smirking at her, all too obviously restraining the urge to burst out laughing. _Wait_, Autumn thought. _He wanted me to ask that, didn't he? He tricked me into his little trap!_

Klaus, who seemed to be gaining an ability to read Autumn's thoughts, nodded at her and chuckled softly to himself. Autumn gritted her teeth. _Why that little swine!_

"Autumn, if you would please stop baring your teeth at us like a hungry wolf," Klaus laughed, "Perhaps we could get on with the testimony."

"Yes, indeed!" the judge pleaded. "You're actually quite frightening, Ms. Lakes!"

"Indeed she is, Your Honor," Klaus laughed.

Autumn could only wish she could growl at the foppish prosecutor before Ema launched into her next testimony.

**Ema Skye's Testimony**

**Motive for Murder**

"You see," Ema started. "There's only one reason why Detective Strong and Autumn Lakes were at the scene of the crime that day. And that's because the police department had sniffed out a conspiracy of sorts – namely, an assassin. A couple days ago, an anonymous benefactor brought in the assassin's calling card. It was the first that we'd ever found before a murder, instead of after. Naturally, it was a pretty big deal… especially for a certain person who's been obsessed with this assassin since the killings started."

"Hold it! Who is this 'person?'"

"Prosecutor Luminero, naturally," Ema answered. "He hasn't let anyone in the precinct sleep for months now because of the new string of murders connected to the assassin."

"Oh." Autumn breathed a silent prayer that she had never been a detective under Luminero's reign.

"I've only been doing what is necessary, I assure you, Detective Skye," Klaus explained smoothly. "Please continue."

"Right, well, here's the calling card," she volunteered, holding up a slip of paper.

Autumn took and examined the paper eagerly. It read in sloppy handwriting,

"Meet me at the Borscht Bowl Club this Saturday at noon. I must speak to you about a matter of utmost importance. If you wish to know the truth behind what happened two years ago, it will be worth your while to come alone."

Under the message was a picture of a puzzle piece, not drawn but printed. It seemed to be a sort of stationary.

"This calling card represents a sort of anomaly in the assassin's M.O. Usually, there is no message to the victim beforehand, and this card is only left after the crime has been committed. However, it was obviously important that the crime occurred at the Borscht Bowl Club. We have concluded that the assassin, formerly titled as simply 'The Puzzler' is actually… Noli Prosuqui."

Autumn gaped at the accusation. How could Noli be an assassin? It didn't make any sense. This small, shy girl… a trained and merciless killer? It just wasn't right. Before she could speak up, however, a new voice yelled out, "Objection!"

Autumn jumped. The person who had spoken was none other than Alethea. She leaned against the prosecution desk intensely, her deep blue eyes showing a fire Autumn had never seen. Klaus looked equally surprised, with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Noli's no assassin!" Alethea protested. "You can't just say that! She… she's my best friend! She would never…"

"Sorry, kid," Ema said, "but we've got all the evidence. Your friend's a killer."

"It's not true!" Alethea cried. She looked up at Klaus, but he simply shook his head. She gasped sharply and ran from the room.

"Oh, to be a youth," the judge sighed philosophically, "and to feel the sharp sting of betrayal from friends."

"Indeed, Your Honor," Klaus replied softly. His attention was focused on the door, a frown creasing his forehead. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality, and his head whipped sharply around to face Autumn. "If the defense has no further questions, I would like to call a brief recess before I call my next witness."

Autumn hesitated, slightly startled by the incredibly direct look Klaus was giving her. "Um… no, that's fine. I mean, I have no further questions, Your Honor."

The judge nodded. "Very well then. The court is now in recess." He slammed his gavel and Klaus burst for the door like a racer after a gunshot. Autumn shook her head and retreated to the defendant's lobby.

xxx

Autumn sat on the couch in the defendant's lobby, deep in thought. Noli, exhausted, had fallen asleep next to her, and now her head drooped onto Autumn's shoulder, her white hair covering her pale face. _Glad to see she trusts me a bit more_, Autumn thought.

The sound of Snackoos being munched snapped her out of her reverie. "Hey, Stormy Skyes," Autumn greeted her moodily.

"Now, is that any way to treat your best friend?"

"You mean a traitor? You seem to have warmed up to Luminero quite a bit."

Ema's munching intensified. "He's not as bad as… some other glimmerous fops I've met."

Autumn scowled. "I'm sure."

"Hey," Ema said quietly, trying not to disturb Noli, "I got you what you asked, okay? So you can stop being mad at me."

She held out the bullet and the unidentified charred lump. "There's not much to tell about the bullet. I've got the rifling marks for you, if you want that."

Autumn shrugged with her free shoulder. "Sure. What about this, though?" She shook the bag with the lump.

"It's a smoke bomb," Ema answered. "A standard magic trick. Nothing special."

"But if someone were to use it, it would be sufficient to disguise them, right? I mean, long enough for them to escape a dangerous situation?"

Ema crunched a few more Snackoos. "I guess. But you can't just disappear. You've got to have somewhere to go, right? A trap door, a building, something like that."

"Not a problem. Hey, can you do me another favor."

Ema sighed. "Are you aware of how much you owe me right now? It's not exactly a picnic doing you all these 'favors.'"

"There's a bag of Snackoos in it for you."

Ema hesitated, then nodded. "Fine. What is it?"

"I want you to compare the rifling marks between the bullet you just gave me and the one supposedly fired from Noli's pistol."

"They're not going to match, you know."

"Just humor me."

Ema frowned. "Fine. But that bag of Snackoos had better be king-sized."

"Mega-ultra-super-king-sized."

Ema tried to maintain a straight face, but Autumn noticed that her eyes lit up. She turned and stomped out of the room, leaving Autumn alone with Noli once more. She withdrew the note from "The Puzzler."

_The Puzzler_… she thought. Then it hit her. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before! Of course The Puzzler could be only one person – and that person was Sam Andolay! She stared at the note as if it was a poisonous snake. Sam Andolay… the one eyewitness to the murder, and the person she would be going up against in the next few minutes. She'd need more than an affinity for puzzles to link Sam Andolay and The Puzzler together, but one thing was sure: Sam Andolay knew she knew who he was, and there was no doubt that she wanted her dead. This court day was about to get very interesting.

* * *

Sorry for another late upload! Due to NaNoWriMo, the next chapter may not be up until December... but then again, it might, so keep checking back! Also, everyone should go check out NaNoWriMo! It'll be super fun!


	6. Testimonies and Lies

Autumn stood back in the courtroom, Noli standing beside her. Klaus and Alethea seemed to have made up and were once more standing side by side. The courtroom was all aflutter with excitement, and the peanut gallery was acting up. The judge had to slam his gavel several times before everyone fell silent.

"Well, after that brief recess, I'd say we're ready to resume the trial," the judge announced. "Would the prosecution like to call their next witness?"

"I would, thank you," Klaus said. He threw a quick smile at Autumn. But the smile wasn't flirtatious or even taunting. It was almost… thankful. Had he called that recess to apologize to Alethea? If so, Autumn's agreement to the recess was the only reason Alethea was still standing in court – and that could be a fact that would prove vital to both of them. It was obvious that she knew something about the murder. Then again, Klaus's reason for finding Alethea could be more personal than pragmatic. He was just that way – never concerned about personal gain, only about how people saw him, about friendships and alliances. Autumn shook her head. What foolishness, to be so concerned about a girl he'd never seen before.

"The prosecution calls to the stand an eyewitness to the murder, Sam Andolay."

Autumn took a deep, steadying breath. This was it; this was the man she would have to break in order to find the truth.

"Is everything all right, Ms. Lakes?" Noli asked quietly, clutching onto her doll as if her life depended on it. "You look… um, worried."

Autumn looked at the girl in shock, surprised that she had even spoken. "I'm not worried, Noli. But I know who committed the murder. Now I just have to prove it!"

Sam Andolay took the stand, smiling gently.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record, Mr. Andolay."

Mr. Andolay tipped his fedora, his brown eyes sparkling humorously. "Of course, Prosecutor. I am Sam Andolay. I am of a dying breed in our modern world, a world where money and position are the measures of a man. Would you judge me by my career? I am a gentleman, of which there are too few. I exist solely to solve the mysteries that plague our world, that halt the efforts of chivalry and peace. In short I am…"

"Unemployed," Autumn interrupted, drumming her fingers on her desk impatiently. "You're unemployed, correct?"

"Objection!" Klaus cried. "Dear me, Autumn! We haven't even gotten to the cross-examination yet and you're already harassing the witness!"

"Objection! The witness was not getting to the point! In a court of law, only relevant details matter! Learn that, Luminero!"

Klaus shook his head, smiling. "Tsk tsk tsk," he clucked. "Very well, Autumn. We'll make this quick and… to the point, just for you."

**Sam Andolay's Testimony**

**What I Saw**

"That day, I was going to go get a bowl of borscht at the Borscht Bowl Club. The music there is absolutely sublime."

"Objection!" Autumn cried. "Mr. Andolay, do you know who the pianist is at the Borscht Bowl Club."

"No, not by name."

"His name is Phoenix Wright. And he's god-awful at playing the piano! In fact, he can't even play it at all!"

"But that's ridiculous! I mean… well, actually… I've never been to the Borscht Bowl Club before. This was my first time. But I'd heard excellent things about the pianist, so…"

Klaus shook his head and sighed. "Doubtless the witness's friends were speaking of Mr. Wright's poker playing skills, not his piano playing skills. Either way, it hardly seems to be _relevant_, wouldn't you agree, Autumn?"

Autumn bit her lip. "Well… maybe not, but… all the same, I'd like to request that the witness explain why he'd come to the Borscht Bowl Club for the first time that day."

The judge nodded. "This had better be _relevant_, Ms. Lakes."

_Great. One pushy sentence gets me a year of ridicule in the courtroom._

"I went to the Borscht Bowl Club that day because my friends had told me good things about the food and the pianist. That's all. Anyways…

"I first knew something was wrong when I saw that man running into the alley."

"Hold it!" Autumn shouted, slamming her desk. "Who was the man you saw run into the alley? Was there anyone else there?"

"You ask many questions," Andolay responded, smiling and tipping his fedora. His expression turned gravely serious. "But perhaps… too many." He tugged on the collar of his trench coat. "Of course, the man I'm speaking of was the victim. We're making this to the point, aren't we? And there was one other person. I was just getting to that.

"The girl in the defendant's chair – that's who he was chasing. I was just passing by the alley on the way to the Borscht Bowl Club, but I thought it was odd, so I stopped. Then, right before my eyes, the girl stopped at the end of the dead end alley, turned, and shot the poor man from directly in front of him!"

Klaus crossed his arms triumphantly. "Well, Autumn? Was that to the point enough for you?"

Autumn cursed under her breath. There were no holes to chip away at, no uncertainty to exploit. Andolay had clearly planned well for this cross examination – perhaps even before he'd committed the crime. Was the battle over before it could even begin?

She shook her head. No, if there wasn't anything to exploit, she'd just have to confuse him into saying something that wasn't true. He _had_ to be lying, which meant, to be on the safe side, he'd go along with what other people said, in case he slipped up.

"Hold it!" she shouted, before she'd even thought her plan through. "Mr. Andolay, just now you said that the accused shot the victim 'from directly in front of him,' correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Does that mean from point blank, Mr. Andolay? While a court of law requires only relevant details, it also requires that these details be very specific. Any miscommunication could cost someone their life."

"I'm aware, Ms. Lakes." Andolay twisted a lock of black hair around his finger thoughtfully before continuing. "Yes, I suppose it was point blank. Is that important?"

"Oh, Mr. Andolay." Autumn smiled at him as if to say, "I know your secret." "I'm afraid it's very, very important. If you could please add it to your testimony, I'll show you why. Your Honor?"

The judge looked surprised at being addressed. Quite honestly, it looked as though he'd just awoken from a nap. "Um, y-yes, I suppose. But Ms. Lakes, don't you think you could keep us in the loop a bit more? I don't have any idea what you're smiling about!"

"Trust me, Your Honor, I am just as confused as you are," Klaus asserted. "I suppose it's just another one of her strange tactics. Best to get it over with, then."

The judge nodded. "Indeed, Mr. Luminero. Witness, if you please."

"Of course, Your Honor. I wish to be as much help as possible. That is the way of a gentleman."

_Oh, yeah right!_ Autumn thought.

"I'm not sure exactly what this proves, but the defendant shot the victim from point blank."

"Objection!" Autumn shouted forcefully. "Mr. Andolay, what your statement proves is that you are a big, fat liar!"

"Objection!" Klaus argued. "You can't besmirch the name of a witness at the snap of your fingers, Autumn! I demand to see some proof!"

"Objection! Here's your proof, Luminero! I have here the jacket of the victim, which was discarded in a trash can at the scene of the crime!" She held up the torn-up, bloodied jacket for everyone to see. "You can clearly see the bullet hole on the shoulder – but if Detective Gripp Strong was shot from point blank, _then where are the gunpowder burns?_"

"Ack!" Klaus cried, taken aback. "You must have just missed them!"

"I haven't missed a thing, Luminero! The fact is, the victim _couldn't have been shot from point blank!_"

"Aaaagh!"

"Hold it!" someone shouted. Everyone looked incredulously at Andlay. "You must excuse me," he went on. "But I'm afraid I've made a terrible mistake. Might I rectify the situation? In testimony, of course."

"Feel free, Mr. Andolay," Klaus agreed.

"Why that slimy little…" Autumn hissed.

"Don't underestimate him," a voice close by her ear whispered.

Autumn turned in astonishment to see Noli looking at her intensely, clutching her doll so hard it might have broken. The look was unlike anything she'd seen from Noli before.

"Wh… What?"

"I said, don't underestimate him. Even here, he could get away. Alethea was right when she told you not to take this case. It's too dangerous."

"I know I can get him. I have to!"

"Be careful, then…" The girl bent down and whispered to her doll, then cocked her head to listen to its silent reply. Autumn shook her head. She wouldn't be any more help from here on out, obviously. She was back in her own little world.

"If you girls are done whispering, could we _please_ get on with the trial?" Klaus sighed. It was all too apparent that he was having fun pretending to be Autumn. Beside him, however, Alethea seemed to be just as upset as Noli.

"Very well, Luminero. Andolay, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you for the permission, Ms. Lakes," Andolay said sarcastically. Autumn rolled her eyes. It seemed everyone was bent on ridiculing her today.

**Sam Andolay's Testimony**

**The Gunshot**

"Now, when I said 'directly in front,' I didn't exactly mean 'point blank.' You see, when the defendant confronted the man, there was a brief struggle. As soon as she drew her gun, the detective drew his. Then, keeping his gun cocked, he dove at her and wrestled her to the ground! In the struggle, she dropped her pistol. The detective stood up and ordered her not to move. But that girl, she was as quick as a viper! She grabbed her gun and shot him from the ground before he could move!"

"Well, Autumn?" Noli whispered.

"His story's completely changed!" Autumn cried. Suddenly, she opened her briefcase and started rifling through her papers, murmuring to herself. "I've got it!" she said to herself. She drew herself up and yelled, "Objection!" Her expression was furious beyond all reason as she slammed the autopsy report down on her desk. "Mr. Andolay, quite frankly, I have had _enough_ of your lies! It's _impossible_ for Noli to have shot Detective Strong from the ground!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Klaus exclaimed.

"What I_ mean_, Mr. Luminero, is _this_ autopsy report! It says here that Detective Gripp Strong was shot high on the shoulder, just above his collar bone, and died of blood loss! Now, remember, Gripp Strong was not a short man – he was over six feet tall! And Noli is absolutely puny!" She slammed her desk angrily. "_How_ then, could Noli have shot Gripp Strong high on the shoulder while she was_ on the ground?_"

Andolay's face darkened, shadowed by his fedora. He gritted his teeth. "Tch!"

"I should think you'd have a little bit more to say than 'tch,' Mr. Andolay. Your entire testimony has just been blown to bits! If you don't start making sense, there won't be a conviction at all!"

"H-How dare you!" Andolay cried. "I…"

"Objection!" Klaus shouted. He slammed his desk loudly. "Obviously, you're a bit rattled, Mr. Andolay. Might I suggest a brief recess? Thirty minutes, perhaps?"

The judge nodded. "I will allow this. The court will reconvene in thirty minutes." He slammed his gavel, and Autumn ran off.

"Wait, Autumn!" Noli called, running after her. "Where are you going?"

Autumn turned and gripped Noli by the shoulders. "Noli, I need you to stay here and cover for me. I have thirty minutes, and I'm going to be breaking all kinds of laws in order to get to the Borscht Bowl Club and back on time. If I'm not here, then do whatever you have to do to stall for time. But whatever happens, don't let the trial end without me!"

"But…"

"You put your faith in me once, Noli. Now we have to trust each other. We won't let each other down!"

"It's dangerous!"

"Maybe, but I have to do this! For you, and for Detective Strong! Good luck!" She hugged Noli and ran off.

"You too!" the girl called after her.

xxx

Autumn sped all the way to the Borscht Bowl Club, and ran at least six red lights. Her car skidded to the edge of the road and she leapt out, sprinting to the alley. She looked around wildly.

"Come on, come on! There's got to be something I missed! Think, Autumn, think! It was from point blank, it wasn't from below… so it had to be from above! Of course!" She looked around and spotted a ladder that led all the way to the roof. Quickly, she climbed it and reached the roof. From there, there was a perfect sniper shot down into the alley below.

"And all you had to do, Mr. Andolay, was back Noli into a corner to take the heat, sit up here, and pull the trigger at your leisure But let's see if you left any damning evidence behind." She searched and quickly found a charred lump. "A smoke bomb, huh? But who was watching you?" Ema's words came back to her. If Andolay had been trying to duck out of sight, there would have to be somewhere for him to go, a building or a trap door. There wasn't anything of the kind up here. "Great, another puzzle. I don't have time!" She glanced at her watch. Out of time; she had to get back. She knew one thing though: Andolay had been on the roof. She would just have to prove it in their last courtroom battle.

"I'm ready for you, Mr. Andolay. Whatever you throw at me, I'll be ready. She just hoped Noli could hold on a little longer.


	7. Last Chance

Noli stood alone in the courtroom, trembling. Everyone was staring at her with huge question marks on their faces. Autumn hadn't made it in time, after all.

"She'll be here," she insisted, her voice quivering.

The judge shook his head. "I'm afraid we've waited for the defense long enough. We must continue with the trial."

"But…"

"Hold it!" Alethea cried. Beside her, Klaus looked surprised that she had spoken. "Do you think Ms. Lakes would disappear of her own free will? Something must have happened! You have to search for her!"

The judge shook his head once again. "Several officers witnessed Ms. Lakes drive away in her car. The action was voluntary."

Alethea looked terrified. Suddenly, she clutched her stomach, doubled over, and groaned.

"Alethea!" Klaus cried, taking an instinctive step towards her. "Are you okay?"

"N-No…"

"Oh, please!" Andolay protested from the witness stand. "She's faking!"

"Alethea, where does it hurt?" Klaus went on, oblivious to his surroundings as he clutched her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"It hurts!" she cried, collapsing to her knees. Klaus knelt beside her, his face a chaotic mix of emotions as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"She'll do anything to help her friend! Can't you see that?"

"SHUT UP, ANDOLAY!" Klaus roared.

"Water…" Alethea mumbled.

"What?" Klaus asked, his eyes now wide with panic.

"Water, please, I need water!" She broke down into a coughing fit that was mixed with sobs, her entire body shaking.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital! Now!" Klaus demanded, standing and pointing his finger at the bailiff. "Hurry, call an ambulance!"

"Hold it!" someone shouted at the top of their lungs. Everyone jumped as the courtroom doors banged open, revealing Autumn, breathless and pointing her finger. "What's going on here?"

"Autumn!" Klaus cried, his frame collapsing from relief. Autumn took one look at Klaus's stricken face and Althea's crumpled body and cried, "Honestly, can't anyone around her manage without me?"

"An ambulance is on its way, ma'am!" the bailiff cried, as if to prove his usefulness.

Klaus hurriedly scooped up Alethea and carried her out of the courtroom. Several offices protested that they could take it from here, but he shrugged them all aside. When he returned, he seemed anxious, but more than that, he was determined. Autumn knew that this was the Klaus Luminero who'd worked so hard to become a lawyer – now it was serious.

"Right, well let's get this over with," he said, looking at Autumn as if to say, "Hurry up and get that guy proven guilty!" Autumn wondered what Andolay had said during her absence to make Klaus change his convictions.

Autumn nodded. "Mr. Andolay, do you have anything more to say to the court?"

Andolay nodded, smiling sweetly. Autumn nearly gagged – his act was sickening, considering more than half the court thought he was guilty at this point. But how could she prove it?"

"Of course, Ms. Autumn. I believe I have just the testimony you need."

Autumn gestured for him to proceed, her face betraying no emotion. It was always at this point in the trial when she felt no anger, no desperation, no feeling at all. This was what it came down to – just her and the witness, the final battle for justice. "By all means, then, Mr. Andolay."

**Sam Andolay's Testimony**

**An Apology**

"I owe an apology to the court for not mentioning this sooner. You see… I never saw the moment of the murder."

"Hold it!" Autumn cried, surprised. "What do you mean? The reason you are on the witness stand is because you were an eyewitness to the murder! You can't possibly testify if you never saw it!"

"I'm getting to that, Ms. Lakes. I have a perfectly logical solution to this puzzle… trust me.

"I saw everything leading up to the murder: the chase, the confrontation, and the struggle. However, at the critical point, I was forced to look away. Because you see… I was attacked!"

Autumn's eyes widened. "H-Hold it! What do you mean you were attacked? By whom?"

"Why, the accomplice, of course!"

There was a long, drawn-out silence as everyone stood frozen in shock.

"…Well, don't just stand there!" the judge cried finally, unable to handle the suspense. "Can't you tell us who the accomplice is?"

Andolay was silent for a moment longer, milking the moment for all it was worth. Finally, he continued, "Of course I can tell you… although I'm afraid you'll all be very disappointed, seeing as you just let her get away."

Klaus suddenly became very anxious, clenching his fists tightly. "Y-You're not claiming that…"

Andolay nodded gravely. "I am indeed, Sir Prosecutor. That girl, Alethea, is the murder's accomplice!"

"No!" the prosecutor cried, aghast. "That's… that's impossible!"

Autumn slammed her desk. Klaus was incapacitated, so she'd just have to do all the work for him. "Mr. Andolay, you will testify about this attack, immediately!"

Andolay shrugged. "Very well, Madam Attorney. No need to get all worked up about it."

"Excuse me, Mr. Andolay, but I believe there is a large reason to get worked up over this!" the judge cried. "You're accusing someone of aiding and abetting in a murder! This will have serious consequences… for everyone involved!"

Autumn nodded seriously. _I'm a little surprised the judge asserted himself like that just now. Normally, he just lets me do all the work…_ "Your Honor, that is completely right. So, Mr. Andolay, I suggest you concentrate… and give an honest testimony for once!"

"Very well. You will have your wish."

**Sam Andolay's Testimony**

**The Attack**

"Just as the struggle began, I heard a voice behind me. It wasn't very loud, but of course it was enough for me to hear. It said, 'Get away from there! You'll ruin everything!' I turned around, and that small girl was holding up a small switchblade!"

"Hold it!" Autumn cried. "Alethea doesn't have a switchblade! There's no way…"

"Objection!" Klaus cried. He didn't seem pleased about having to say it. "Ah… um…"

"What is it, Mr. Luminero? Do you have an objection or not?" the judge cried.

"Well… that is… Alethea did have a small switchblade. In fact, I have it… right here." He held it up for the courtroom to see.

The judge nodded. "The court accepts this switchblade into evidence."

"But… if you were distracted, how do you know that Noli is the murderer… or that Alethea is an accomplice?" Autumn protested.

"Oh, that! I believe you'll be satisfied with my explanation… because I have hard evidence to prove it!"

"Wh… Whaaat?" Autumn cried. "How could you possibly…"

Sam Andolay shook his head and sighed. "Believe me, I am not in possession of the evidence in question… but that girl is!"

Autumn looked at Noli, whose eyes were wide with fear. "I don't…" she started.

Autumn shook her head. "I know." She turned to Andolay. "Any evidence you believe this girl has, the police have now confiscated it."

Again, Andolay shook his head. "But they didn't take… her _doll_."

"What?" Autumn cried. "How can there be any evidence in a doll?"

The man shrugged. "I'm sure I am right. Take the doll… and see for yourself!"

Autumn looked at Noli. "Do you mind if I…"

The girl shook her head and clutched the doll closer, stroking its hair and whispering to it.

"Please, Noli, I could prove you innocent with this. Just trust me."

Slowly, unwillingly, the girl handed Autumn her doll. Autumn looked it over carefully. As she lifted up its fine hair, she saw something glued to the back of its head.

"It's a… an earpiece," Autumn said disbelievingly. "Like one of those people use to communicate with each other…"

"You see? I was right, wasn't I? Alethea most likely has the other one."

"How could you possibly have known about this?" Autumn cried.

Andolay smiled and tipped his hat. "It's merely a puzzle. Why else would she constantly be talking to it? You think she's crazy? No madman could pull off such a cold murder!"

Autumn's mind raced at the speed of light. Klaus still wasn't saying anything; it was up to her to prove Andolay wrong. _Alethea has the other one? Wait…_

"Mr. Andolay, is it possible that Alethea dropped her own earpiece in your struggle?"

"Yes, it's possible, I suppose…"

"And, Mr. Andolay, did you two go into the alley during your struggle?"

"Of course not! Why would we? There was a murder going on in there! That's just crazy!"

Autumn smiled triumphantly. "Because, Mr. Andolay, we have already found the other earpiece. And it was found… in the alley!"

"A… Ahh!"

"So, Mr. Andolay, that leaves two possibilities. Either Alethea was in the alley at the time of the murder, or you were!"

Andolay seemed nervous. "W… Wait!" he cried desperately. "I can prove where I was… with testimony!"

Autumn shook her head, growing surer of herself now. "You can try, Mr. Andolay, but be warned. If you can't prove that you weren't in the alley, you're going to have some problems. Understand?"

"Yes, yes! I understand! I can prove it, I swear!"

Autumn smiled to herself. _He can't put together his best lies on the spot like this. We've already seen that. Mr. Andolay, I've got you now!_

**Sam Andolay's Testimony**

**Where I Stood**

"I watched the crime unfold from right here," Andolay explained. He pointed to the map. Autumn looked at it carefully. The dead end alley was formed by three walls. The one on the left was one building. Around the corner of this wall was where Sam Andolay had stood. The back wall was formed by another building, which shared a common wall with the left building, but was larger so that it could form that back wall. And the one on the right was formed by the Borscht Bowl Club.

"When Alethea attacked me from behind, I ran away from her, across the entrance to the alley and towards the Borscht Bowl Club. She stopped chasing me then… probably to help her friend."

"Objection!" Autumn cried. "Mr. Andolay, you told us you could prove that you weren't in the alley… but already you're heading down the wrong track! I've already found a contradiction in your testimony!"

"Wh… what? That's impossible!" Andolay shouted.

"It's perfectly logical, Mr. Andolay! Take a look at this map again, and I believe you'll see the problem! Directly in the way of your path to the Borscht Bowl Club was a trash can!"

Andolay was silent for a moment before saying, "…Oh. _That_."

"What do you mean, _that?_"

"Well, you see… when I began to run away from Alethea, I ran into the trash can. So I had to jump over it to get away. That's all."

"Objection!" Autumn cried once more. "Mr. Andolay, perhaps you don't know this… but when the crime scene was investigated, there was indeed a trash can… however, it was not upended!"

"N… No! I'm sure I heard that loud noise… before I heard the gunshot! What else could it have been?"

Autumn shook her head. "There's only one thing it could have been, Mr. Andolay. You've forgotten… at the beginning of the trial, we established that Detective Strong also fired a shot! So, Mr. Andolay… where were you, really?"

"I was… I did run towards the Borscht Bowl Club. I was in such a panic… what if I did run around the trash can, into the street?"

Autumn grinned. "And now we get down to it. You see, Mr. Andolay… that's exactly what the victim and the murderer did… and they got wet feet for their efforts. But _you_ didn't, Mr. Andolay! And I hardly think you would make the effort to avoid the same puddle those two did, while you were being attacked!"

"Noooo!" Andolay cried.

"Wait…" the judge interrupted. "Then, where was he?"

Autumn nodded. "I was just wondering the same thing, Your Honor. And I have an idea. When Mr. Wright and I emerged from the Borscht Bowl Club, we didn't see anyone there… let alone a panicked gentleman running for his life from an attacker. So, it would have had to be somewhere we wouldn't think of looking."

"And where is that, Ms. Lakes? Tell us!"

"There's only one place where Sam Andolay could have observed the murder and escaped, without us seeing him. And this is it! The roof of the building to the left of the alley is the only answer!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Suddenly, Andolay chuckled darkly. "That's an interesting theory, Ms. Lakes. But, how would I have gotten up there?"

"Well, the obvious answer when pondering how to get to the second floor of a building is… use the stairs."

"I always use the elevator, myself," the judge put in.

"Regardless, Your Honor, there _is_ a ladder to the rooftop of that building. It's meant for easy access for maintenance workers and such. This ladder is located… in the alley itself! So… now how do you prove you didn't go in the alley, Andolay?"

Andolay smiled. "I believe the question is, Ms. Lakes, can _you_ prove that I was on the roof in the first place?"

"I believe I can do that, and more, Mr. Andolay. I can prove that you were on the roof… and that you are involved with this crime! You see, I did a little investigation of my own on the roof… and I found this!" She held up the remains of Andolay's smoke bomb.

"What is that?" the judge cried.

"These are the remains of a single smoke bomb, Your Honor."

Andolay laughed loudly. "Oh, Madam Attorney, you are a laugh! Just why do you think that proves anything?"

"Oh, it doesn't prove anything… by itself. But I found the same object yesterday, in a service alley not a long distance away from the crime. And I found it… just after I had been shot at by a sniper!"

"What?" Klaus cried, speaking for the first time in ages. "You were attacked? Why didn't you tell me?"

_Good to hear from you, Sir Prosecutor. I was beginning to worry you'd passed away over there._ "It wasn't relevant. Regardless…"

"Excuse me… Madam Attorney," Andolay called. "Just how does this prove that _I_ was on the roof that day? It could have been anyone!"

"I…" Autumn started, but she stopped herself. She didn't have any more evidence that connected the attacker on the roof to an accomplice who was still on the loose… what could she do now?

Klaus shook his head. "Unfortunately… Mr. Andolay is right. You've created a convincing story… but you have no concrete evidence on which to base your claims."

The judge nodded. "Yes… although I'm still not sure about a number of things, I believe Mr. Andolay has nothing more to give to this trial. I believe another day of investigation is called for… Mr. Andolay, you are free to go."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Andolay said with a tip of his hat.

_No… if I let him go… he won't be back to testify… and I won't be able to prove anything! He'll get away!_

Just as Andolay turned to leave, the courtroom doors banged open. "OBJECTION!"

Autumn gasped. "Ema!" she shouted.

"Prosecutor Luminero, we found the Detective's bullet!"

Klaus stepped back in shock. "What?"

"Where was it?" Autumn demanded. "Tell us!"

"You'll never believe it! It was lodged in the left alley wall… almost on the roof!"

"What?" Klaus cried. "But that definitely means…"

"It means that there was someone on top of the roof… and Detective Strong saw him!" Autumn cried.

Ema stepped forward, saying loudly so that everyone could hear. "There's more! A while ago, I was asked by… someone… to re-analyze the bullet that killed Detective Strong. I compared it with the bullet that had been shot at Ms. Lakes… and they were the same. That means that the gun we confiscated… Noli's gun… was _not_ the murder weapon!"

Autumn's heart soared with triumph. Her victory was short-lived, however, when Sam Andolay said, "That's great and all, but it still doesn't prove anything about me. Can I leave now?"

Autumn cursed under her breath. After all of Ema's hard work, she still didn't have enough to pin this guy. What could she possibly do?

"Hold it!" For the second time, the doors burst open. Alethea ran in, looking as if she had never suffered her mysterious sickness.

"Alethea? You're supposed to be in the hospital by now!" Klaus cried.

Alethea seemed awkward. "I… I got better. Please, can I… request a recess?"

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Because I can prove it! I can prove Noli didn't do it! So, please… a ten minute recess… and, keep Mr. Andolay here in the meantime!"

The judge hesitated, then nodded. "Very well. You may have this recess. The court will reconvene after ten minutes." He slammed his gavel, and everyone retreated out of the courtroom. Autumn was puzzled, but elated. Alethea had faked her illness, after all… and she couldn't be more grateful. Maybe this day would finally turn around.

* * *

Author's Note: Two chapters in one month, you say? Well, that's because my computer broke down in December, so I'm making up for it by typing at nearly light speed. And thanks to the lovely Martin Luther King, Jr., I may get a chance to finish this case within the month. I'll try!


	8. The Final Battle

After ten minutes, Autumn and Noli stood back in the courtroom. Autumn was trying to hide her clenched fists from Noli; this was her last chance to turn things around, and if she couldn't…

"Your Honor," Klaus began, "we are currently keeping Mr. Andolay in the courtroom, however… we have another witness who would like to testify."

The judge nodded. "Very well, Mr. Luminero, but this had better not be a waste of our time."

Klaus shook his head. "It's not. The prosecution calls the girl called Alethea to the stand… from her, we will hear more of the Puzzler's latest assassination."

Alethea nervously left Klaus's side and walked to the witness stand. She twirled a stray lock of hair that had escaped her braid around her finger.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," Klaus said kindly.

Alethea nodded slightly, her dark blue eyes darting everywhere. "Um… okay… My name is Alethea. I'm, um… seventeen, so… I'm a senior in high school."

"And you can testify about what you know about the day of the crime, correct?"

Alethea nodded again. "Yes. That's right." Her voice was nearly inaudible.

"There's no reason to be afraid," the judge said comfortingly. "But could you please speak up? I can't hear a word you're saying!"

"Yes… I'll try."

_Geez,_ Autumn thought, _I sure hope the judge's poor hearing won't affect his verdict._

**Alethea's Testimony**

**The Day of The Crime**

"It's true that I was at the scene of the crime… when the murder happened. But I wasn't an accomplice, I swear! You see, I… I was with Detective Strong… until he was killed."

"Wh… What? You _were?_" Klaus cried, in shock.

Autumn interjected quickly, before things could get out of control. "Alethea, you do realize, of course, that this means you have no alibi for the murder."

"Yes, I know."

"Then you have to explain to us… why _exactly_ you were with Detective Strong that day!"

Alethea nodded. "Okay… I will…

"You see, Detective Strong was working on the Puzzler case. I know because I was the one that gave them the tip. But… when Detective Strong went to the crime scene, he took me with, and… he wrote a note about it. He left it on his desk, but… I took it with, in case I had to get questioned later."

"Hold it!" Autumn cried. "Why would you feel that you would get questioned? Did you know Detective Strong was the one who would be killed?"

"No, of course not! He wasn't supposed to die! But, I… I was the one who knew about the murder beforehand, so I… I knew they would question me about it!"

"This is the note Detective Strong left," Klaus explained. "It explains in perfect detail why Alethea was with him."

Autumn read the note to herself. It said, "Alethea knows more. We've made a big mistake. Both of us heading to that restaurant to identify the assassin."

She shook her head. "Alethea… there's one thing in this note that stands out to me. It says, 'Alethea knows more.' So… what exactly did you know about the murder that you didn't tell people?"

"That's what I'm wondering, too!" the judge cried. "And why wouldn't you tell them in the first place?"

Alethea bit her lip thoughtfully. "Mr. Luminero… should… should I testify about it?"

Klaus nodded. "I believe that would be wise. If you will…"

Alethea nodded her understanding and took a deep breath.

_Please, Alethea… tell the truth…_

**Alethea's Testimony**

**What I Knew**

"Well… you see, I… I saw the Puzzler deliver the note. I know that's not his usual M.O., so I don't know why he did it. But I went in, and I… I took it. That's how I know Noli didn't do it!"

"Hold it!" Autumn cried. "What do you mean? Did you get a clear look at the Puzzler? What did he look like?"

"Well… no, I didn't see him. But there's another reason Noli couldn't have done it! You see, Noli's in my class… and it was during school that I saw the note delivered!"

"Hold it! You skipped class? Why?"

"Just… because I did!"

"Then why couldn't Noli have skipped class, as well?"

"Autumn," Klaus interrupted, "Perhaps you shouldn't be incriminating your own client. You seem to be making her nervous."

Autumn looked over to Noli. She was clutching her doll as hard as she could, looking at Alethea with a surprisingly intense stare. Autumn shook her head. "The truth has to come out, Mr. Luminero. So, Alethea, answer the question."

"I know Noli didn't skip school because I checked the attendance records!"

"Oh… okay."

Alethea went on with her testimony. "I don't know who the note was delivered to, but I snuck in after the Puzzler and stole the note. Then I delivered it to the police. The end."

"Hold it!" Autumn cried. "Alethea, I appreciate your testifying for the court today, but frankly, I find your testimony so far to have been one big lie!"

"It's not! I'm not lying!"

"Let's review what you've said so far. You skipped school to follow an assassin, when you shouldn't have even known he would deliver the note. You claim to not know who the note was delivered to, but you know it shouldn't have been Detective Strong who died! This can only mean one thing… you know who the Puzzler is, and furthermore, you know who should have died that day at the Borscht Bowl Club!"

"N… No!"

"Objection!" Klaus cried. "Autumn, if you're going to pester the witness, you should at least have an idea for both identities! So tell us… who do you think Alethea knows about?"

Autumn nodded. "Very well. Let's start with the would-be victim. Alethea, you said something very interesting to me the first time you learned my name. You said, and I quote, 'It's too dangerous for Ms. Lakes to pursue that man's killer!'"

Alethea physically recoiled.

"Furthermore, and I have kept this a secret until now, but there was a name, written on a small piece of paper, that was found inside Detective Strong's blood-soaked coat! And that name… was Autumn!"

"Aaaah!" Alethea cried, hugging herself. "No… Ms. Lakes… please, stop!"

"I won't stop! Not until I find the truth, Alethea!"

Alethea squinted her eyes shut for a moment, then opened them. She looked at Autumn directly and honestly. "Fine, then. I can see you have no regard for your life. Try fitting the slip with your name… and the Puzzler's note together."

Autumn's eyes widened, but she did as she was told. It was a perfect fit. The note now read, "Autumn; Meet me at the Borscht Bowl Club this Saturday at noon. I must speak to you about a matter of utmost importance. If you wish to know the truth behind what happened two years ago, it will be worth your while to come alone."

_Two years ago_… Autumn couldn't believe what she was reading. _The truth behind what happened two years ago… could Andolay really know it?_

"Objection!" Klaus yelled. "This is preposterous! I was the one who sent Autumn to the Borscht Bowl Club that day! Are you saying… that I sent her to her death?"

"Luminero, I'm not dead. I'm over here," Autumn said sarcastically. Klaus looked overcome; he held his face in his hands as if he couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Mr. Luminero… how could you?" Alethea cried.

"Wh… What?" Klaus stammered, puzzled.

"I ripped off Autumn's name so that Andolay _wouldn't_ kill her… so that she wouldn't know about it! So… why did you send someone who wasn't on the force to go meet him?"

"I… I thought that if someone unrecognizable as a policeman went to the scene of the crime, we'd have a better chance…"

"Hold it!" Autumn cried. "Did you just say 'Andolay?' So you knew that Mr. Andolay was the Puzzler… and you didn't _tell_ anybody?"

"Because I didn't have prove! I couldn't prove anything about that man! After all this time, still no one can prove anything!"

_Is that really true? Can _no one_ prove anything?_

"Objection!"

Everyone fell silent, waiting for whoever had objected to speak up. Finally, they heard a small voice.

"Um… excuse me…"

Autumn turned to Noli in disbelief. As she hugged her doll, she whispered, "I can prove it. I can prove Mr. Andolay was the murderer. I'm the only one who can… please."

Autumn's eyes widened. "You're… the _only_ one?"

Noli nodded. "Yes… please, can I testify?"

The judge looked astonished. "Yes, please do! Right away!"

As Alethea left the witness stand and Noli walked up to it, they gave each other a single look. Autumn frowned. It was almost as if they were psychic; it was like they could communicate with each other simply by looking.

**Noli Prosuqui's Testimony**

**Proof**

"I go to the Borscht Bowl Club every day after school. Most of the time, I go with Alethea, but sometimes she has to stay home and take care of her family. That day was one of those days. So I was there alone, when suddenly, a man walked up to me. He was really tall, and he shadowed his face with his hat. But he introduced himself to me as a 'lover of puzzles.' He said he made puzzles, and toys… like dolls. I have… a lot of dolls at home. I usually have one with me, too. I guess… they make me feel more comfortable. That day, he gave me this doll." She held up the doll she'd been holding. "Then he sat down next to me. He said he had someone he needed to meet, there at the Borscht Bowl Club someday soon. He asked me if I would help him. I… I was scared, so I said no. Then he… he pulled out his gun! He said, 'If you don't help me, things will be very bad for you and your friend.'"

"Hold it!" Autumn shouted, even though she already knew the answer. "Which friend was he talking about?"

"I only have one friend. Alethea. She… She's always very nice to me. So I… I said yes. But I didn't know anyone would die, I swear!"

"Objection!" Autumn cried. "Noli, I believe that you suspected someone would die. Because not only did Andolay give you the doll… he also gave you a gun!"

"…O-Oh… yeah…"

"So, Noli… why don't you testify about the plan that Andolay proposed?"

"Okay…"

**Noli Prosuqui's Testimony**

**The Plan**

"Andolay did all the planning. He said that the doll he'd given me allowed me to talk to him. If anything went wrong, he'd tell me where to go. Otherwise, I was supposed to wait in the Hydeout. He gave me a pistol and discharged one shot… I didn't know why at the time. But, as soon as we arrived at the Borscht Bowl Club… everything went wrong. Instead of telling me to go to the Hydeout, he told me to go hide in the alley. I did, and a moment later, he came running in. He climbed up the ladder, and then all of a sudden, that big Detective came running in after him! Suddenly, I heard a scream… and then a gunshot!"

"Hold it!" Autumn cried. "What do you mean, a scream and _then_ a gunshot? Wouldn't a scream _follow_ a gunshot?"

"No, I… it wasn't from the Detective! I know what I heard! A girl screamed, and then someone shot their gun! Just after that, there was another gunshot, and… the Detective fell down… dead!"

Autumn frowned, closing her eyes and thinking. "Hmmm… yes, I see… I've got it! Noli, I believe I know whose scream you heard. There was only one other girl at the scene of the crime… and that was Alethea!"

"Objection! Why would Alethea scream?" Klaus cried.

"Excuse me…" Alethea started. Everyone looked at her. "I… I saw Andolay… on the roof. So I screamed to warn the Detective."

Autumn nodded once more. "And Detective Strong turned and fired his gun at the roof. Just after, Andolay shot Detective Strong in the shoulder!" She slammed her desk. "That is the only possible chain of events!"

"Objection!" Klaus cried. "I hate to say this, Ms. Lakes, but you still haven't proved that Andolay was on the roof! Unless you do that, your argument holds no water at all!"

"Ah!" Autumn cried. She bit her lip.

"Well, Ms. Lakes?" the judge asked. "Is there any evidence you can use to prove that Mr. Andolay is the Puzzler?"

Autumn hesitated, thinking at the speed of light. _There's got to be _something! She snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Your Honor, just a moment ago, Noli testified to the fact that Andolay was the one who'd made and given her the doll. If that's the truth, then there's someone's fingerprints who should be all over the doll… and that person is Mr. Andolay himself!"

The judge shook his head. "It will take quite a long time to get the fingerprints analyzed. I can't allow for any more recesses today… we've taken up too much time with this trial."

"But… Your Honor!"

"Hold it!" Ema stood up from her seat. "Your Honor, there's no need for a recess! I can perform the fingerprint test here and now, in this very courtroom!"

The judge's eyes widened. He blinked in surprise. "Then, by all means, do so, Detective Skye… immediately!"

Everyone waited in complete silence as Ema withdrew her fingerprint powder from her bag and took the doll from Noli. As she dusted the doll carefully, she muttered to herself. "Interesting… wow… this is incredible…" Finally, she lifted her head and shouted, "I have it!"

"What? What is it?" Autumn prodded. "Tell us!"

"You were right, Autumn! This thing is completely covered in Andolay's fingerprints!"

"Objection!" Autumn gaped as Andolay shoved his way to the witness stand, pushing Noli out of the way violently. "This doesn't prove anything!"

Autumn nodded. "It proves _everything_, Mr. Andolay. It proves that you met Noli previously… and rigged her doll so that she could help you in her deeds!"

"If it's not enough," Ema volunteered, "I have enough cause to file a search warrant on all of Andolay's belongings."

Andolay gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he screamed, ripping his fedora off his head and tearing it completely in two. "_Autumn… LAAAAAKES!"_

"You're beaten, Mr. Andolay. Give it up already!" Autumn cried.

Andolay began talking in a rush. "It was so easy to frame that stupid girl! With her pistol, the acid... If that stupid Alethea girl hadn't found me just before I shot him, that Detective wouldn't have shot at me! And she saw me, so I had to disappear using that smoke bomb and jump off the roof! I twisted my _ankle!_ I ran into that restaurant using the back entrance, but then you and that pianist had to go and look for me in the Hydeout… I had to use that doll-obsessed girl to block the bookcase and keep Wright out while I took a swing at you over the head… and even_ that_ didn't kill you! I was lucky there's a back entrance to the restaurant… none of the police even saw me! I could do whatever I wanted with the crime scene, wipe up the blood, get rid of the coat… but you, Autumn Lakes, you STILL figured it out! But this isn't over! The man who hired me will _STILL_ be after you! Remember that!"

After the security officers finally dragged Andolay out of the courtroom, everyone was stunned into silence.

"Well," the judge said, "I believe we finally know exactly what happened that day."

"What's more, Your Honor, is we know that neither Noli nor Alethea murdered Detective Strong."

The judge nodded. "Indeed. I believe it's clear now what the verdict is, but all the same… this court finds the defendant, Noli Prosuqui… not guilty."

Autumn turned and smiled at Noli. To her surprise, the girl smiled back, her deep blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you… Autumn."

Autumn nodded, and the two walked back into the Defendant's Lobby.

xxx

Back in the Defendant's Lobby, Klaus ran to catch up with them, Alethea trailing behind him like a puppy. "Autumn!" he called breathlessly. "Wait up!"

Autumn turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Luminero. You weren't much help in there today. For once, you were struck completely mute!"

"It's a first, to be sure," Klaus agreed, smiling at her. "Listen… um, Ms. Lakes, I… I'm sor…"

"Don't be." Autumn shook her head dismissively.

"But…"

"_Whatever,_ Luminero." She shrugged and turned her back on him.

"I decided not to prosecute Noli for being an accomplice!" he declared, as if the statement might serve as an apology. She turned back to him; his eyes showed that he was upset, but hopeful. "I mean… I'll never get a guilty verdict if she did it to help her friend. Not with you around, anyway."

Autumn nodded curtly. "That's right, Luminero."

Klaus shook his head and smiled. "See ya later." Turning around, he waved to her over his shoulder and left with Alethea.

"Well, Noli," Autumn said, turning to the girl, "It looks like we won."

Noli smiled at her, pushing her white hair back from her face. "Yes… we did. Thanks."

Autumn's heart soared. After so much work, this girl was finally free. And maybe a new chapter of her life was about to begin. With a friend like Alethea, she couldn't go wrong. But one thing worried her still. Who was the person who'd tried to kill her? And what did they know about that case from two years ago? She frowned. Whatever it was, she was determined to find out… no matter the cost.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Two chapters in two days! (I didn't finish NaNoWriMo for nothing, you know!) Anyways, since the first case is over and done with, I'd like to take the chance to explain the word plays I've used for people's names... this is a Phoenix Wright story, after all!

Autumn Lakes: Okay, for this one, I mainly just based it off of the fact that I like going to my cabin in the fall... no play on words.

Klaus Luminero: His first name is just a name that I've always wanted to use. His name doesn't sound like "Santa Claus;" it rhymes with plow. And his last name comes from "illuminate" and "nero," which is the Italian word for "black." So he lights up the darkness.

Sam Andolay: This one comes from Siam Mandalay, a 3-D Thai handcrafted wooden puzzle. They're very entertaining. ;) And just so you know, when he called himself a sad anomaly, he was making an anagram out of his name. There was a cool anagram for Klaus's name that I wanted to use, but never got to, so I'll just put it here: "Unmake our ills."

Noli Prosuqui: Noli's name comes from the term "nolle prosequi," which is a legal term meaning that either a prosecutor or a plaintiff in a civil case makes a formal notice to the judge, either before or during the trial, that the charge is being dropped. I chose this name because, in the end, Klaus decides he wasn't going to prosecute Noli for aiding and abetting Andolay in the murder.

And that's it! I'll be working on the next case, now, so look forward to it!


	9. A Crime of Love or Hate

The night was peaceful, cold, and moonlit. The clouds had just begun to shed small, dancing white pearls, all in a hurry to get to the ground. With the snow casting a protective shell over the land, the clouds seemed abnormally bright as they enviously reflected the earth. Under this wondrous expanse, a single streetlight lit a small playground. The swings, abandoned by children who now lay asleep, creaked softly in the gentle breeze. All was silent.

The pounding of running footsteps rang through the empty night, disrupting the tranquil stillness. Heavy, panicked panting ran ragged as the silhouette of a young girl halted beneath the streetlight.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" she cried.

"This is your fault!" a coarse, rough voice howled in rage. The silhouette of a young boy confronted her under the pale yellow light. "You betrayed me! You rejected me!"

"I… I didn't! I never meant for it to get this far! We were just friends!"

"Liar!" the boy screamed. "How can you lie like that to my face!"

"I'm not lying! Please!"

"You're going to pay!"

"No! Raven, stop!"

"Bright! No! Briiiiight!"

xxx

Autumn rapped harshly on the large, wooden door in front of her. "Hey! Open up! I know you're in there! Luminero!" she shouted, knocking continuously.

Klaus yanked the door open. "Well, if it isn't my little Autumn," he greeted her cheerily. "My day just got a whole lot better!" He wore a bright grin on his face that told the young defense attorney he'd been having a good day anyway.

"It's Miss Lakes," she corrected him resignedly. "And I need those files. I _know_ you have them."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he chuckled, shrugging and leaning against his door frame.

"You are _such_ a child, Luminero! Pulling pranks on other people in the Prosecutor's Office is one thing, but going out of your way to come to _my_ office and prank_ me_ is completely unacceptable! And don't pretend you didn't do it! I saw you come in singing that stupid Mission Impossible music!"

Klaus seemed incredulous. "But… you weren't there! I waited for you to leave!"

Autumn sighed and shook her head. "It's called a _security_ camera, Luminero."

Klaus's face fell. "…Oh. And I thought I'd done so well, too…"

"Prosecutor!" a woman's voice shouted. Autumn turned to see a blonde young woman in a purple tailcoat storming up to them. When she reached Klaus, she popped her bubble gum in his face. "Give me back my painting!"

"What painting?" Klaus asked, acting confused.

"The one from my office! The Scream! Edvard Munch! Geez!"

Autumn turned to Klaus and stomped her foot. "You see? Geez, Luminero, you're such a jerk!"

The woman turned to Autumn. "Oh. It's you. Autumn Lakes."

"Umm… yes. Who are you?"

The woman popped her gum. "Prosecutor Elizabeth Queenson." She turned back to Klaus. "You have better things to do than pull pranks, Prosecutor! You're the one who has this next case! And you better not blow it like last time!"

"Wait… you're taking a case?" Autumn cried. "Why didn't I know about this?" It had been a month since their last time together in court, and the holidays had come and gone with relatively little disturbance. The New Year had just begun, and Autumn's resolution was to finally put the prosecutor in his place.

Klaus laughed. "Because you're not a prosecutor, Autumn. Although I could arrange that career change, if you want."

Autumn growled angrily and stomped away, leaving Klaus and the other prosecutor arguing loudly behind her.

xxx

When Autumn arrived at the Detention Center, she came across a young girl with short, brown hair and a newsboy cap. The poor thing looked quite upset, practically running into the defense attorney on the way out of the visiting room. Autumn shrugged and walked inside.

She was surprised when a young boy awaited her inside. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a dark brown, almost black. His skin was pale, and he wore a black leather vest, black pants, a black shirt, black… everything. Chains hung from his pants and his (black) gloves.

On her way down, she'd run into Ema. It had occurred to her that she'd rushed off without finding out what the case was about. After teasing her for her rashness, Ema had filled her in. Despite the circumstances surrounding the case, Autumn wasn't sure she'd expected something like this quiet boy. Still, he did have a rather hostile look about him.

A young schoolgirl, Brighton Earley, had been murdered late last night, in Vitamin Square. The suspect was Raven Neite, her ex-boyfriend. Autumn supposed that was this boy. There was only one witness: Brighton's best friend, Dakota Bismarck.

Autumn sat down across from the boy. "So, are you Raven Neite?" she asked kindly.

"…Yeah," he said, looking at her mistrustfully. His dark eyes didn't meet hers, but darted across her face, exploring, considering.

"I'm Autumn Lakes. I'm an attorney."

"…I didn't kill her," Raven said flatly, meeting her eyes straight-on now. "If you're here to ask me why I did it, or whatever, you're out of luck. 'Cause I didn't."

Autumn sighed and pushed her hair back from her face with one hand. She hoped he wouldn't be this obstinate in court; it would hurt his chances severely. "You've got it all wrong," she argued, showing him open, face-up palms. "I'm a defense attorney. I'm here to prove that you _didn't_ do it. If you'll agree to me defending you, that is."

"So… _you_ believe me?" Raven seemed shocked, disbelieving. His eyebrows raised slightly and his mouth hung open. His eyes were a bitter mixture of hope and despair. Autumn doubted he'd gotten much understanding through his ordeal this far.

Autumn shrugged. "That's my job. If you really didn't do it, you've got nothing to worry about. I'll definitely help you. If you _did_ do it…" She eyed him, judging him, leaving the statement open for him to answer.

"Well, I didn't. So we don't need to worry about what would happen if I did." Raven sighed and looked at her honestly. "No one else believes me but you." His eyes flicked away from hers; he was obviously uncomfortable. He added quietly, "Even Cody thinks I killed her."

"Cody? Who's Cody?"

"Oh, Cody is… _was_… Bright's best friend. She's… the witness in this case. Dakota Bismarck?"

Autumn nodded solemnly, examining the boy's face. He was trying very hard to act tough, she noted. _Trying._ "You call her Cody, though. Are you two friends?"

"Yeah. Cody and I… we go way back." Raven paused. "But… I don't really know how close we'll be after this."

"Raven, can I ask you something?" Autumn asked.

"You didn't give me much of a chance," Raven mumbled. His mouth twitched with the memory of a smirk, as if he thought he'd made a joke. Autumn just paused, unsure of whether she'd gotten a yes or a no.

"Fine," Raven accepted quietly.

Autumn wasted no time in asking. "Did you see anything at the night of the crime?" she questioned him bluntly, leaning forward in anticipation of the answer.

Raven pursed his lips. "I saw someone kill my Bright," he said softly. "It wasn't me."

Autumn frowned. He didn't seem like he was lying, but the way he said "my Bright," sounded so... possessive, somehow. It was probably just her imagination. "Do you have any idea who it could be?" Autumn asked hopefully.

"Look, lady, it was dark," Raven said, "I don't know about you, but I can't _see_ in the dark. But it was a guy. That much I know."

Autumn cursed silently. Abruptly, she got up, her chair scraping on the floor. "Excuse me, Raven, but I should get going. You'll let me defend you, correct?"

"Sure," Raven said, with a shrug, "You know, if you really _want _to."

Autumn smiled at the boy's tough act. "All right."

She walked out of the detention center, and ran into the same girl who'd run into her earlier. She looked even more worried than last time. "Are you okay?" Autumn asked the girl.

"Forget about me!" the girl snapped, "Is Ray okay? I know he acts all tough, but he really isn't! Oh wait, don't tell him I said that."

"Umm... what?" Autumn was taken aback by the sudden waterfall of words that had simply tumbled from the girl's mouth. "Oh, do you know Raven Neite, by any chance?

"YES! We're like, best friends!" The girl glared at Autumn, "And you didn't answer my question! Is Ray okay? And who the heck are you, anyway?"

"That's actually two questions," Autumn corrected her. This young girl was starting to wear on her after only a few moments of conversation. "First of all," she continued, "the boy is fine. Second of all, I'm his defense attorney. I'll be his ally in court, and I'll be working to prove that your friend didn't commit the murder. Does that satisfy you?"

"...I guess." The girl said, "I'm Dakota Bismarck. So, you're Ray's attorney? That means you think he didn't do it, right?"

Autumn nodded, but started a bit at the girl's name. So _this _was the witness in the case. Maybe she should take the time to talk to her… but no. Surely the girl would seek her out later, if she believed so strongly that Raven didn't commit the crime. And Autumn had to get to the crime scene before all the evidence had been found if she even wanted a chance in this case. "That's right," she answered simply. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I have to examine the crime scene." She turned and began to walk away.

"I'm coming with you!" Dakota insisted energetically. "Ray is _my_ friend, and I'm honestly not sure if I trust you to do this right without my supervision."

Autumn smiled and shook her head. The girl seemed to have guts, but the question was if she trusted Dakota, not the other way around. "Oh, _your _permission? I'm sorry, but that is simply impermissible. I can't risk your safety, or the investigation." She waited for the girl's reaction, staring at her very sternly. How Dakota acted would be central to the investigation, and if she was irresponsible or wasn't determined enough, Autumn couldn't risk her presence.

"Listen, lady," Dakota said, scowling at Autumn with her hands on her hips, "I'm coming with you. There is nothing – and I mean _nothing_ – that you can say or do that will change that. So let's get going, okay?"

Autumn nodded, smiling faintly. "Very well. I can see that your resolve is solid." She beckoned for Dakota to follow her outside the building, but then hesitated. "Wait. Will your parents be okay with you... you know... getting inside a complete stranger's car?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Dakota laughed.

"Well… I am a lawyer," Autumn reminded her. "I have to think about these things. I don't want to get sued."

"Well, Mom probably wouldn't care, and Dad would understand after I explain it's for Ray's sake." Still Autumn paused, and Dakota laughed, "Do I need to sign something for you? Let's go!"

Autumn shook her head, laughing inwardly at the girl's enthusiasm. After Dakota was safely strapped in, Autumn pulled out of the parking lot. "By the way, I'm Autumn Lakes. I guess we're not so much strangers anymore, huh?"

"Well, then I guess my parents won't have a problem with my riding in your car," Dakota said, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lakes."

"So, this park," Autumn went on, "Is it close?"

Dakota seemed troubled. "Yeah, it's… pretty close by here. It's right across the street from my house, actually."

Autumn frowned. It must have been hard for the site of her best friend's murder to be so close to her house. She remembered when she had been in the same situation. She couldn't have been much younger than this girl. "How old are you, Dakota?" she asked out of sudden curiosity.

"I'm 16," Dakota said. She stared out the window thoughtfully, "How old are _you_? You don't seem that old."

Autumn laughed. "Oh, I'm twenty-two. Am I too young to be an attorney?"

Dakota thought for a moment. "Probably," she said with a shrug, "But you're all Ray has, so I'm going to have to trust you."

Autumn nodded soberly. "I've been an attorney for two years now. I'll admit I've lost some cases. But I really think your friend's innocent. And I'll die before I let an innocent person go to prison."

Dakota looked at Autumn and smiled. "Thanks," she said, "I...really needed to hear that."

Autumn grinned at the girl. It wasn't the defense attorney's normal behavior to be so open and even... happy. But something in this girl made even grouchy Autumn loosen up. "Hey. It's the truth, right? Besides, if your friend's a murderer, he's the wimpiest one I've ever seen." She laughed softly. "You're not the only one who sees through his act."

Dakota snickered. "He _is_ kind of a wimp," she said. "I swear, I don't think it would be possible for him to kill anyone."

"Well, looks like I'll just have to prove it, then. Anyway, it looks like we're here. This is Vitamin Square, right?"

"Yup. This is it. Oh, but be careful. See that restaurant over there?" Dakota pointed at a pink building next to the park, "A mad Frenchman ex-con runs it. Be careful."

Autumn sighed. "I think I can handle a wimp like a Frenchman, even if he is an ex-con," she said, thinking immediately of her father and smiling. "What's he gonna do, spray perfume on me?"

"YES. HE WILL." Dakota said, unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping out of the car, "And it's some really foul-smelling stuff, too."

Autumn took her keys out of the ignition, climbed out the car, and slammed the door shut, locking it. "Well, let's look around for clues," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips and scanning the park suspiciously. It seemed like a perfectly normal playground. True to its name, all the play equipment was shaped like different fruits. She smiled and shook her head. It was almost ironic. Actually, it was incredibly ironic. A murder, here? It seemed impossible. But the swarm of detectives and policemen, black and yellow tape surrounding the park, the red blood staining the pure virgin snow, and the crazed jumble of footprints told a different story.

"Y'know, I heard a murder occurred in that restaurant over there," Dakota said, pointing to the scary-pink building. "It got closed down, but no one ever bought the property because it smelled so strongly of French food. Now it's open again. Kinda strange how many people have died here, though."

Autumn nodded, but didn't say anything for a while. She frowned and shuddered with a strange sense of foreboding. She could usually sense when something wasn't right with a crime scene. This was no exception. Things were too simple. And the only witness was the girl beside her, who had all but sworn on her life that the defendant wasn't guilty.

"Well, are we investigating or not?" Dakota asked eagerly. She seemed half excited, half anxious. Her smile was tight, but she pretended it wasn't. Autumn smiled back and decided she liked this kid. Maybe she would be helpful after all.

* * *

No chapter for February! I'm soooo sorry! (I was in a play that was kind of being written from scratch, so it was rather time-consuming...) But now the new chapter is up! Hoorah! A new case! (Sorry again!) Also, a very good friend of mine helped me out with this chapter! I'd like to give her credit, so everyone go check out anathema15 right here: .net/u/1678241/ ! She has a really cool DragonFable fanfiction going called All About Eva!


	10. A Complication

Despite the lure of the bloodstain in the center of the crime scene, Autumn started out by examining the footprints. They were half-filled in with snow, and any detective would look at them first, before they were obliterated by any more precipitation. She was careful not to disturb them as she walked past them, studying them from every angle. All the footsteps came from one direction, as if someone was being chased, but it was difficult to tell how many people had passed. At most, she saw two shoe sizes, but the snow had obscured any differences in the tread patterns. Two. That's how many people there were supposed to be. A victim and a murderer. And a witness.

"Dakota, where did you walk that night?"

Dakota looked up from gazing at the footprints. "Huh? Oh… I didn't walk here. I rode my bike." She pointed to a point a little distance off. "See?"

Autumn looked in the direction the girl pointed. There was a bright red bike lying on the ground in the snow. "You didn't move it?" she asked.

Dakota shook her head. "They wouldn't let me. It was kinda the last thing on my mind, though, anyway."

Autumn nodded understandingly and looked around for clues. The bike wasn't going anywhere; she could look at it later.

Next to the bloodstain, in the middle of the crime scene, was the outline where the body had been found. Autumn made a mental note of that and moved on. Besides the bloodstain, there was a small trickle of blood leading to a lamp post. It seemed as if someone – definitely the victim – had crawled there and collapsed against it. There was a bloody smear on it, but also some strange characters, written in _blood_. Autumn puzzled over them, mumbling to herself. "3… um… an A, maybe… O… Oh, what does this _say_?"

"You're reading it wrong," Dakota observed, twisting herself over backwards and squinting at the post. "It's upside down. It says… um… A… S… K… R… O… V… E… ASKROVE? What does mean?"

"How should I know?" Autumn snapped. "What is this, some kind of word puzzle? A SKROVE… AS KROVE…"

"ASK ROVE? Isn't 'rove' a word?"

"Yeah, it means wander. But 'ask rove…' What does that even _mean?_"

Dakota shrugged. "Beats me. I just know both of 'em are words! Not like 'scrove.'"

Autumn blew out a sigh through her lips, flipping up her hair with a small "pfff" sound. "Everyone's a critic." She shook her head and made a note about the letters. The she continued to look around the crime scene.

"Hey, look!" Dakota cried. She ran over to something glinting in the snow.

"Careful, Dakota!" Autumn shouted after her. "Don't disturb anything!"

"I'm being careful!" she cried, bending down to pick up the object. She held it up high for Autumn to see. It was a small shard of glass, vaguely triangular in shape, and with blood on its tip. Autumn rushed over, not wanting any officers to see the clue.

"What is _this?_" she hissed. She grabbed it by its edges, carefully preserving the integrity of any fingerprints that might have been left, although the snow had probably washed them away. She held it up to the cold winter's sun and discovered it wasn't glass. It was a mirror.

"Someone's got bad luck," Dakota observed, grinning.

"Let's hope it's our killer," Autumn commented, depositing the shard into an evidence bag and hiding it in her briefcase. "Now, let's see if we can find anything else before someone notices us…"

"Hey! You!" a familiar voice shouted. Autumn smacked her forehead with her palm held her face in her hand, shaking her head. "Oh, no…" she groaned.

"Don't 'oh, no' me!" the woman shouted. It was, of course, Ema Skye. "How long did you think you could sneak around without me noticing, huh? You don't just get free passes to every crime scene you fancy! There are procedures to this kind of thing!"

"Um… Ms. Lakes? Who's the scary lady?" Dakota whispered.

"I'M NOT SCARY!" Ema shouted angrily. She wasted no time in throwing a Snackoo at Dakota's forehead, then Autumn's, in quick succession.

"Cool it!" Autumn cried. "I'm the attorney! Besides, shouldn't you be a little nicer to your witness, if you want her to testify?"

Ema paused, apparently catching her mistake. "Oh. You're the witness? Huh. Sorry, I didn't question you myself, so it's not like _I_ would know."

Dakota bit her lip and kicked the ground with her shoe. "Oh… that's all right... Hey, can I have my bike back yet?"

"Sorry, kid. We need that for evidence," Ema answered quickly, munching on her Snackoos.

Dakota put her fists on her hips. "And _I_ need it to get home."

Ema shrugged. "You'll just have to wait." She turned to Autumn. "So you're the attorney _again,_ huh? Figures, since Mr. Luminero is prosecuting."

"Since when do _you_ call him Mr. Luminero?"

"Since he complimented my life's passion and gave me a bigger paycheck. Nothing major."

"Right. Nothing major, indeed."

Ema sighed in exasperation. "Fine, whatever. Here." She handed Autumn the autopsy report. "Now will you _please_ get off my back?"

"Much obliged."

"I'm sure. Anyways, I have_ work_ to do." She shook her finger at Autumn threateningly. "And _don't_ touch anything."

"Promise."

Ema rolled her eyes and groaned. "Yeah, right." Then she walked away.

Dakota watched her until she was far enough away, then asked, "Who _was_ that?"

Autumn sighed. "Detective Ema Skye."

"Oh." There was a long pause before Dakota took a breath to ask another question. "Does she know you?"

"Sorta."

Dakota studied Autumn's face for a while before saying, "You know what my dad says?"

"No. What?"

"Best friends often act like worst enemies."

Autumn actually laughed. "We're not best friends."

"But you are."

Autumn chuckled and shook her head. "All right, fine. We're best friends." She looked through the autopsy report, but there wasn't much she didn't already know. The victim's name was Brighton Earley. The time of death was somewhere between ten and eleven o'clock at night, and the cause of death was blunt force trauma – she was hit twice in the head with a blunt object. Autumn looked at the picture only briefly, sort of stealthily so she wouldn't hurt Dakota, and placed the report in her briefcase. Then she began looking around the crime scene again. No one was stopping her, so why shouldn't she? Underneath the snow, she caught a glimpse of something black, standing in stark contrast with the white snow. She walked over to it, bent over, and picked it up. It was a wallet.

"Oh. That's Ray's. I mean, Raven's," Dakota said, coming over to look over Autumn's shoulder.

"I could've guessed. Why is everything about him so… black?"

"Oh… I guess it's just a phase. His mom's an artist. She encourages self-expression and stuff."

"Oh." Autumn was a little intrigued to see what the mother of a boy like Raven would be like. But it wasn't as important as what could be in the wallet. She opened it up, half-excited, half-nervous. Inside was a twenty dollar bill, some kind of ID card, and a picture of Brighton Earley. Autumn cocked an eyebrow. The most interesting thing was the ID card. It was light blue and said "Blue Screens, Inc." on it in white letters.

"That's where he works, by the way. Blue Screens, Inc. It's some kind of computer company, or something. He's kinda really smart, y'know. Sort of a whiz kid or something. Except, he's just an intern. But he's really smart, and he kind of knows the founder, so they let him work on the computers, and he's got a little space in the back where he can work on things."

Autumn nodded. "So he works there? And he knows the founder?"

"The founder's daughter goes to our school. Her name's Angelina."

Autumn frowned, then made a quick decision. "All right, let's go check it out. We can always come back here later."

"No hurry," Dakota said, laughing a little. "It's just a little ways off. We can walk."

Autumn shrugged. She could handle the cold. "Yeah. Sure."

As they walked, Autumn took a quick glance at Dakota. She still didn't know much about the girl. She wore a sleeveless orange hoodie with a white tee underneath, a bright orange newsboy hat, brown Bermuda shorts, and a brown belt with a pouch strapped on one side and a whip on the other. It was a curious outfit for a strange girl. She decided to ask about it.

"So, Dakota," she started. "What can you tell me about yourself? Anything could be helpful tomorrow in court."

"Myself?" Dakota snorted. "How is that important?"

"Well, it could be."

Dakota shrugged. "Oh, all right. Let's see… my mom's a professor at Ivy U, for starters."

"Really? Ivy U? What does she teach?" Autumn was impressed already. Ivy U was a rather impressive school.

"Oh, she teaches psychology. And my dad's an archaeologist! He's really, really famous! You know… Montana Bismarck?" Dakota was bouncing up and down, obviously hoping that Autumn had heard of him.

"Oh… Isn't he the one who did the… stuff?" Autumn groped desperately; she'd honestly never heard of the man.

"You mean the time he was imprisoned in Spain for _six months_ because they thought he took ancient gold from their territorial waters? Or the time he wandered in the desert for weeks with the help of a nomadic tribe in search of a buried ancient civilization? Or the time…"

"Yes, all of that!" Autumn interrupted, laughing. "Wow, your dad certainly does a lot of stuff, huh?"

"Yup! And one day, I'll be just like him! After all, I'm already the greatest explorer ever!"

"Thus the whip?"

"Yes! Every great explorer has a whip! C'mon!"

Autumn just laughed. "Well, it looks like we're here," she said. "Let's go see what we can find."

When they got inside, they both looked around in awe. The place was very futuristic-looking, and workers were bent over state-of-the-art computers. Everything was covered in flashing lights and power cords.

"Raven works in the back," Dakota said. "Follow me!"

A young woman with blue hair, a blue suit, and a blue eyepiece seemed to appear out of nowhere and stood right in front of them, blocking their path. "Excuse me," she interrupted pleasantly, "Are you two customers?"

"We're visitors," Autumn snapped curtly. "Please, let us by."

"Visitors are not allowed in the back," the woman answered in a high, monotone voice accompanied with a plastered-on smile.

"Who _are_ you, anyways?"

"I am Lisa Basil. I am the head of Blue Screens, Inc. Would you like me to tell you what we do at our company? It's quite intriguing."

"No, thank you," Autumn snapped, tapping her toe impatiently. "We're here to ask about Raven Neite."

The woman paused for a moment, still smiling. "…Who?"

"You know, Raven Neite! The intern!"

"…Oh, yes. That boy. Why do you ask about him?"

"Because he is the suspect in a murder!"

"A murder? What murder? There has been no murder at Blue Screens Inc. We are a perfectly upstanding corporation."

"Yes, I _know _that! Look, all we're asking is that you show us where Raven works!"

"Interns do not work. They serve coffee. That is their job."

"Raven is an exception! He works in the back, I know he does!"

"Yes, Raven does make _exception_al coffee. It is the best."

"Aaaargh!"

"Excuse me, Lisa?" Dakota asked, stepping forward.

"What are you doing?" Autumn hissed. "I have this under control!"

"Obviously," Dakota snorted. "Look, all you have to do is say the right words. It's her job to avoid your questions. It's what she's programmed… er, trained to do. Watch and learn."

Autumn snarled and balled her fists in frustration, but stayed quiet.

"Yes, little girl? Do you need to use the facilities? I would be happy to give you a tour…"

"No, that's all right, Lisa. My name is Dakota Bismarck. I am Raven Neite's best friend, and I want you to show us the back." Dakota turned back and winked at Autumn.

Lisa snapped to attention. "I am sorry. That information is SuPer Admin Restricted Desktop Access password-protected."

"What?" Dakota gasped.

"Nice going," Autumn muttered.

"No, no. It usually works! Look! Lisa, where is Raven Neite?"

"I am sorry. That information is SuPer Admin Restricted Desktop Access password-protected."

"No, the intern!"

"Who?"

"Raven Neite!"

"I am sorry. That information is SuPer Admin Restricted Desktop Access password-protected."

Dakota frowned. "Something's really weird here. Usually she's happy to show me in…"

"It's a little something I like to call 'damage control,' Dakota," Autumn sighed. "Apparently, people asking about Raven Neite are no longer welcome here. _Raven _is no longer welcome here."

Dakota gasped. "But that means…"

"Yeah. I don't think we're going to get to see any of Raven's stuff."

"But there could be a really important clue!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do."

"Aaargh! Let us through, you big dumb robot!" Dakota tried to shove past Lisa, but she stood firm.

"I am sorry. I will have to ask you to leave now." Lisa turned to speak into one of the blinking lights on her lapel. "Security?"

"Uh, Dakota? Now might be a good time to… um… leave!"

"Okay!" Dakota wasted no time in sprinting out of the building, Autumn close on her heels.

"Rats!" Dakota cursed once they were back on the street. She kicked up some snow angrily with her boot. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Autumn said, looking back at the building, "but something big is being covered up at Blue Screens Inc… and you can bet they're not going to all that trouble just for an intern!"

* * *

So, this chapter is a bit longer. Very sorry! On the bright side, it's here a little earlier, I guess! Who would've thought!


	11. More Than It Seems

Autumn stared at the building of Blue Screens Inc, frowning intensely. If they couldn't get into Blue Screens Inc, she couldn't think of a way to continue their investigation. They just had to get in there, she could feel it. There was something in that building that was immensely important.

Dakota, meanwhile, was looking around, when she saw someone down the street. A boy her age with floppy blonde hair was staring straight at her. She recognized him immediately. "Hey!" she shouted.

The boy smiled and held a finger to his lips. Then he ran off down the street, back towards the park.

"What is it, Dakota?" Autumn asked.

"S-Some boy just ran off down there! He was looking straight at us! Just staring!"

"You think it might be a clue?" Autumn frowned.

"He ran towards the park! Let's go!"

Autumn nodded. "Right!"

They both ran back to Vitamin Square, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Instead, a young man and a girl were wandering around, gawking at the crime scene.

Autumn gasped. "J-Justice?"

The young man jumped. Dakota studied him carefully. He was dressed mostly in red, with hair sticking up like horns. The girl seemed about her age, maybe a little younger, and was wearing a cape and a top hat.

"H-Hi, Autumn!" he cried, surprised. He scratched the back of his head and grinned awkwardly. "What's up?"

"I hope you're not thinking of taking this…"

"I won't take the case! I swear!" the man shouted, a bit too loudly. Autumn winced.

"Who are _these_ people, Autumn?" Dakota asked.

"Dakota, this is Apollo Justice. He's a defense attorney. And this is Trucy Wright."

"Hiya!" the girl said, smiling and tipping her top hat to them. "I'm a magician!"

"Cool! I'm an adventurer!" Dakota answered.

"Really? Wow! You even have a whip!"

Dakota took out her whip and showed it off, grinning from ear to ear. "Yep! Special edition, just for adventurers! You have a wand, huh?"

"Yeah! I can levitate a whole car with my trusty wand!"

"Awesome!"

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Trucy asked, bouncing up and down excitedly now that someone had found such an interest in her magic.

"Well… we're investigating a crime, but some stupid lady won't let us in to investigate!" Dakota complained huffily.

"We can help with that, can't we, Polly?" Trucy asked.

"Huh? We can?"

"Yeah, all it takes is a little _distraction_!" Trucy snapped her fingers, and sparks sprayed from her gloves.

"Uh, ummm…" Apollo stuttered. He glanced at Autumn, who stood with her arms crossed, glaring at him. She closed her eyes and shrugged. "Fine. We've tried everything else."

"Great! Let's go!" Dakota declared. "We get to create a real live distraction to sneak in to a real live restricted area! This is some adventure!" Trucy laughed in agreement. Looking down the street, Dakota spotted the boy again. He snapped his fingers smugly at her, then disappeared around the corner. Dakota frowned, but kept walking.

When they got into the building, Trucy whispered to Dakota, "So who's the guy in charge?"

"Actually, it's a lady. And she's over there." Dakota pointed to Lisa Basil, who was walking around and hadn't noticed them yet.

"Gotcha!" Trucy giggled, looking over at Apollo. "Anyways, we'll go distract her!"

"Trucy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Apollo stammered.

"Don't be a wimp! Let's go, Polly! Excuse me, ma'am!" Trucy called out, waving to Lisa and dragging Apollo towards the woman. Autumn looked over at Dakota with one eyebrow cocked. Dakota shrugged. "Well, it worked!"

They snuck right around Lisa and into the back hallway. "Okay, Raven's room is right through here…" Dakota whispered.

"Shush! Be quiet!" Autumn demanded in an equally soft tone. "We could still get caught!" They walked up to a door and were about to open it when a flamboyant voice called out, "Yoo hoo! You two! What do you think you're doing?"

"Waaah!" Dakota cried out, panicked. The pair whirled around to see a man standing in front of them, shaking his finger at them. He had wavy brown hair and a peculiar suit; blue on the left half, white on the right half. His tie was the exact opposite. "M-Mr. Rovert!" she cried.

"My, my, I never expected you to behave so inappropriately, Ms. Bismarck," Mr. Rovert scolded. "I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave."

"But… but…!"

"Excuse me," Autumn interrupted crossly, "but who are _you_?"

The man chuckled slightly. "Why, you don't know me? I am the founder of this company, Trevor Rovert!"

Autumn eyed him distrustfully. "I thought Ms. Basil ran things around here."

"Yes, she does, as a matter of fact. However, _I_ am the one who first masterminded Blue Screens. She is merely in charge of… details."

_Sounds to me like she's the brains behind the operation, and you're just a figurehead,_ Autumn thought. "We're here investigating a murder," she explained slowly.

"What murder?" Rovert asked with a smile.

Autumn frowned. That was the same question Lisa had asked… "Never mind. We just want to investigate one of your interns, Raven Neite."

"Raven Neite? Ah, yes. Raven. He and my daughter are quite good friends. Such a bright and spirited young man. And a genius too, I might add. I would have foreseen a bright future for him, but…"

Autumn almost laughed. Bright and spirited were two words she would not use to describe Raven. But even better was that Rovert was digging his own grave. "What do you mean, 'but?' What happened?"

Rovert stumbled. "Ah, well, Raven made some… er, bad decisions, you could say. He had to be let go."

"Oh really? Is that so? Tell me, Mr. Rovert. What is your procedure when discharging an intern?"

"Well, first of all, we have to take their card away."

"Their card? You mean like this one here?" Autumn dug out Raven's Blue Screens card and waved it in front of Rovert's face smugly. _Gotcha, as Apollo would say!_

"Wh-Where did you find that?"

"It was in Raven's wallet." Autumn paused, letting Rovert realize the full weight of the situation. Then she continued, "you never fired Raven, did you? Something else happened… something that you don't want to tell us. Lisa was covering it up too. Now, why would you let yourself look so stupid if you were just covering for an intern? Wouldn't it be better just to let him take the fall? Or… is there some other reason?"

Rovert looked away. "I really think you ought to leave now. Please. Don't make me call security."

"Answer my question first, Rovert. I'm not leaving."

Rovert's hand dug inside his pocket. After a few more moments of silence, large men began walking down the hall. Autumn sighed. "Here we go again…" She glared at Rovert. "This isn't over," she growled. Then she and Dakota fled, walking as calmly as possible back to the exit. On the way out, Autumn glanced meaningfully at Apollo, who promptly dragged Trucy away.

Once outside, Apollo asked curiously, "Well? What did you find?"

Autumn shook her head. "Unfortunately, nothing. We had a rather ill-timed run-in with the founder of Blue Screens himself. In so many words, he told us to get lost. I wasn't able to get much information out of him… although he was acting rather fishy."

"Yeah, but that's the whole point!" Dakota cried. "Don't you see? He's _got_ to be related to the murder somehow, or he wouldn't have been acting like that! That's a better weapon than we could ever have hoped to find!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Dakota. Unless we've got solid proof, we can't touch him. We can't call him in as a witness or anything. I guess we can't do anything else."

Apollo sighed. "That's harsh. I'm sorry we couldn't have been more help, but… if you need anything else…"

"We won't be needing anything else," Autumn snapped.

"Well, just in case." Apollo handed her a phone number and left quickly. After he was gone, Dakota whistled. "I never thought he'd stand up to you!"

"What's there to stand up to?" Autumn snapped.

"Uh, never mind! Come on, there's one more place we can look at! Let's go!"

"But where are we going?"

"Just get back to the car! You'll see!"

xxx

Autumn pulled in to the driveway of a small, one-story home. "So this is the place?" she asked.

"Yup! This is Raven's house!"

"I don't get it… what's so special about this place?"

"This is the place Raven was before the murder, of course! Now, come on! There must be some clues in here!" Dakota got out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door.

"Why would there be?" Autumn asked of no one in particular, but she followed anyways.

A weary, anxious-looking woman with a paint-stained apron and black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail answered the door. "Hello? Oh, it's you, Dakota. Thank goodness. I thought it was more bad news." She placed a hand over her heart and sighed. "Well, come on in…" When Autumn approached, she drew back a bit. "Who are you? Police?"

"No, ma'am. I'm Raven's defense attorney. Are you his mother?"

"Oh… yes, yes I am. So you're his lawyer?" She sighed in relief. "I'm glad. Well, come in, and please let me know if there's anything I can help with. The police have already been through here, I'm afraid, but I can't see if they've taken anything."

"That's all right, ma'am." Autumn stepped over the threshold and into the house. To her left was a small living area with a couch, a bookcase, and a T.V. In front of her was a waist-high partition separating the entrance from the kitchen and dining area. A hallway was separated from the living area by an arch and presumably led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"Would you like anything? Coffee, tea…?"

"I'll just take black coffee, thank you."

"How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?" the woman asked curiously, wandering into the kitchen. Dakota and Autumn followed.

"Oh, I'm twenty two," Autumn answered indifferently. "I've been a defense attorney for two years now."

"Huh. Awfully young, aren't you?"

"Age and experience are two different things. Why don't you tell me about yourself and your son? I'm afraid he hasn't been too forthcoming with information."

The woman shook her head and sighed as she brewed the coffee. "He's been so… I don't know, quiet lately. And extremely irritable. I just don't know what's going on with him anymore. It's not your fault you can't get him to talk. Ever since he broke up with Brighton, it's like he's been a completely different person."

"Would you say he held a grudge against Brighton in any way?"

"Oh, not at all! No, him and Brighton remained very close friends afterwards."

"Bright, Ray, and I have been friends since Bright moved here three years ago when we were thirteen," Dakota explained. "Ray and I have been friends since we were very little, though,"

"Yes, and Brighton would still come over every once in a while. But there was one person…" The woman trailed off and handed Autumn her coffee and took a mug for herself. They moved to the living room and sat down on the couch together.

"A person? What do you mean?" Autumn asked.

"It was Brighton's new boyfriend, Xander Prince. Raven seemed to show an odd obsession for the boy, which was strange for him. I thought it was only because he'd lost his first girlfriend, but…"

"But what?"

"He started bringing home_ pictures._ Pictures of Xander. And not just pictures, but notes written by Xander. I have no idea who they were addressed to, but they were all written by the boy. It was crazy. I asked him to stop, but do you know what he said to me? He said, 'I have to catch him.' _Catch him!_ What on earth did he mean?"

Autumn puzzled over the question. _I have to catch him._ It sounded like Raven hadn't carried a grudge against Brighton, but he certainly had something against Xander. "Do you have any of his pictures, by any chance?"

"Why, yes, I suppose so. They'd be in his room… let me get one." She got up and was gone for only a few minutes before returning with a picture of a boy Dakota's age. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a charming smile. He was the absolute polar opposite of Raven. Brighton obviously couldn't decide if she liked bad boys or prep school wannabes.

"Do you mind if we look around for a bit, Ms. Neite?"

"Sure, of course you can."

Autumn nodded her thanks and began pacing around the room. Everything was far too normal here; nothing seemed useful at all. Suddenly, Dakota cried out, "Look!"

Autumn turned to where Dakota was pointing. "It's Bright's purse!" she explained. "She must have left it here when… um… never mind."

Autumn shrugged. Not exactly a ground-breaking clue. "Bring it along, if you want." She walked back into a plain-looking room that she assumed was Raven's bedroom. Unlike his outfit, his room showed no overabundance of black. There was nothing astounding or extraordinary about the room, except for a large amount of statues haphazardly perched on a large shelf.

"I told you his mom's an artist, didn't I?" Dakota said. "He likes making sculptures out of junk and stuff."

Autumn gaped. She wouldn't really call them _sculptures._ Scraps of metal had been merged with bits of wood and clay in strange, unpredictable patterns. It was actually a little ridiculous, trying to call it art.

Autumn searched, but she couldn't find anything that even began to help her. She sighed and walked out of the room. Finding more clues seemed to be a lost cause.

"There's one more place we should check out," Dakota said, leading her out of the room. Raven's mother watched with a curious gaze. "Ms. Neite," Dakota said. "Can we go look in the shed."

"I'm afraid not," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What? Why not?"

"Because… it was broken into the night of the murder."

Autumn's heart started to pound. Perhaps coming all the way out here hadn't been useless after all. "Ma'am, you have to show it to us… immediately! This could be immensely important!"

She seemed taken aback. "Wha… Why? How could my artwork be important to Raven's…" She gasped, as if suddenly understanding. "You're right! You must be right! Follow me!"

They all walked around the back of the house to a small shed. The inside was crammed with artwork, but there were many more empty canvases and easels. A broken window was the only source of light until Ms. Neite lit a bare bulb in the middle of the ceiling. Snow was on the ground underneath it. There was an old-fashioned radiator in the corner.

"We have the room heated so I can work even in winter," she explained. "But the radiator broke around six o'clock the night of the murder."

"Interesting," Autumn mused, making a note of the three clues. "Was anything stolen?"

"Yes. A statue Raven gave me a few weeks ago."

Autumn crossed her arms and thought. She couldn't figure out how this all fit together, and judging by the sun's position, there wasn't any time left. A robbery and a murder on the same night… they couldn't be unrelated. "Thanks, Ms. Neite," she said abruptly. "We should leave now."

"But…" she started.

"What? What is it?" Autumn asked hopefully, practically begging for more information.

"…Nothing," she said at length. "It's… nothing. Just… tell Raven his mother says hello."

"Fine." Autumn nodded. "Come on, Dakota. There's one more thing we have to do."

xxx

Dakota stomped into the Detention Center in front of Autumn. Raven looked up and her and jumped in surprise. "C-Cody! What are you…"

"We wanna ask you some questions, Ray!" she shouted.

"_We?_" Raven asked, not seeing Autumn.

"That's _my_ job, Dakota," Autumn added. Raven looked at her and leaned back in his chair, trying to look tough. "Oh. What do _you_ want?"

Autumn sat down across from him. "First of all, I want you to quit giving me that act."

"Why?" he asked sulkily.

"Because it's an _act_ and it's _annoying_."

"Fine," Raven agreed, although he showed no change whatsoever.

"Secondly, we met Mr. Rovert today."

This time, Raven's attitude changed dramatically. He sat straight up in his seat. "R-Really?"

"Yes. And it seemed he wanted to do anything to cover up your incident, even to the point of looking utterly ridiculous." She crossed her arms. "Why is that?"

Raven looked away from her uncomfortably. "I can't tell you that."

"Raven…" she started.

"No, really. I can't tell you. You have no idea how powerful that man is, but you're about to find out if you keep screwing with him."

"Just tell me _why_…"

"I can't, okay? Get it in your brain! Rovert is going to do everything he can to stop you, okay? So stay out of his way, or you'll just end up like me!"

Autumn's eyes widened. "You mean… _he's_ the one…" At Raven's glare, she fell silent. "So… this is way more than a lover's quarrel, huh."

"You bet your attorney's badge it is."

Autumn nodded. "Well? Do you have anything else to say to me?"

"Yeah. Don't screw up tomorrow. 'Cause that would really suck. For me."

Autumn chuckled. "Okay, then…" She looked at Dakota, who'd been silent the entire time. The girl was just staring intensely at Dakota. Abruptly, she turned and left. Autumn sighed.

"….She hates me, doesn't she?" Raven asked in a small, pathetic voice.

Autumn turned back to him, struggling for words. "I honestly don't know," she said. "But I believe you're innocent, and, whether or not she hates you, she does too." She got up and nodded to him. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya."

Autumn smiled and left the room. She still had little idea of what the case was really about. At the outside, it seemed like a plain lover's battle. But with the involvement of a large corporation and a mysterious theft, it was obviously much more than it seemed.

* * *

Sorry this is so very late. And rather crappy. Anyway, whether or not you've noticed my new story Wren Griffin, I just want to say, it's NOT unrelated to Autumn Lakes. Really. I'm telling the truth. So chew on that for a while, and we'll see what happens...


	12. The Clever Attorney

Autumn was sitting on the couch in the Defendant's Lobby crossly when Raven was escorted in. They eyed each other silently until the guards left them alone, then Autumn turned her head away and gazed at the door to the courtroom, allowing him to speak.

"Don't you talk to your clients?" he asked, false hostility dripping from his voice.

"Nope," she answered shortly, enunciating so that the word came out "No-puh." She resisted the urge to study Raven from the corner of her eye. Everything was a precise calculation, and she was determined to get him on her side and blabbing his mouth off before they went into the courtroom. She was betting that he would be annoyed at her silence and finally start talking, but it was a long shot. She might just end up pushing him away even farther. Then again, she thought with an inward smile, things couldn't get any worse.

"Well," he went on, "that doesn't seem like a good strategy."

Autumn was silent, and moved only to straighten her tie.

"Because, you know, I was maybe going to tell you something about Mr. Rovert." There was triumph in his voice now; he knew he would get Autumn interested with that. He just didn't know he was playing into her trap.

"Huh," Autumn replied with a disinterested grunt.

"He has a daughter," Raven volunteered.

"I've heard."

"I know her," he barked, now resolute.

"She goes to your school."

"I mean I _know_ her. Personally!"

Autumn turned to him and smiled. "Well, isn't that something?"

"Hey, Autumn!" a loud voice cried. She turned and saw Dakota bursting in through the doors. "Quick! I gotta give you something!"

"Wh-What is it?" Autumn stammered, cursing the girl for breaking her stride.

"I dunno! The prosecutor threw it away! I grabbed it and ran as fast as I could! They're probably looking for me right now!" Dakota was breathing hard, as if she thought she'd been through a pretty significant adventure.

"Luminero threw it away? Let me see it!" She grabbed the paper. It was a weather report for the day before and the day of the murder. Snow both days. She could hardly see how it was important, but if Klaus had thrown it away, she was definitely keeping it. "Thanks, Dakota," she said, trying to mask her disappointment.

"Nooo problem! See ya!" Dakota dashed out of the room, looking like Mission Impossible as she left. How someone could look like Mission Impossible, Autumn didn't know, but Dakota was certainly doing it.

"Now, where were we?" Autumn started.

"Um." Raven was staring distractedly at the door.

"Ms. Lakes, the trial is starting now," the bailiff called.

She sighed. "Yes, coming! Well, good luck, Raven. See you in a bit."

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding. "I guess."

xxx

Inside the courtroom, Autumn quickly arranged her things while the gallery was settling. She was trying not to glance at Klaus, but it was difficult; surprisingly, Alethea was _still_ by his side. That meant he either had serious bonding issues, or Alethea's importance extended well beyond the previous case.

Before she could give it more thought, the judge slammed his gavel. "We will now begin the trial of Mr. Raven Neite."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

Autumn thought briefly about how those words, that single traditional call-and-response between judge and attorneys. It always seemed to set in motion an event that was beyond anyone's imagination. Once those words were said, there was no turning back. That prologue only hinted at, but could never know, the twists that the following chapters would hold.

The judge nodded, oblivious to Autumn's reverie. "Very well. Would the prosecution be interested in giving us an opening statement?"

"I'm not just _interested,_ Your Honor. I feel like I've lived my whole _life_ to give you this statement," Klaus announced expressively.

"Really?"

"No, not really." He seemed to think _that_ was just incredibly funny. "Truth is, this is just your average boyfriend-girlfriend quarrel. Tragically, it ended in the death of an innocent young girl. I am simply here to guide the court to that truth, and punish a criminal for the murderous jealousy that took her life."

"Oh. Okay…" The judge obviously didn't get it. "I commend you for your resolve, Mr. Luminero. Would you be interested… er, would you call your first witness, please?" he amended, worried of falling into the trap a second time.

"Certainly. The prosecution calls to the stand the detective in charge of the investigation."

Ema reached the stand nearly instantaneously, apparently pondering something very engrossing over her bag of Snackoos.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," Klaus said.

"Huh? Oh. Um. Ema Skye, detective."

There was a very long pause.

"What is everybody waiting for?" the judge asked. "I feel as though I'm watching a bunch of referees reviewing a flagged play!"

_I had no idea the judge watched football_, Autumn thought, _but I guess I have to be the one to mention this… _"What's on your mind, Detective Skye?" she asked with a sigh.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking… I mean, I was kind of having one of those déjà vu things. Haven't we done this before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, mysterious, argumentative, dark defendant. Wears all black and that sort of thing. It's getting kind of overdone, right?"

"While I agree that our defendants lately have been rather similar," Klaus sighed, "it hardly has any bearing on the case, does it?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Enough with the conspiracy theories! Just testify!"

"_Fiiiiine_," she groaned.

**Ema Skye's Testimony**

**What Happened**

"That night around ten o'clock, the victim, Brighton Earley, was walking to her apartment."

"Hold it!" Autumn interrupted. "What was she coming home _from?_"

"Objection!" Klaus argued. He took a deep breath as if he had something gravely important to say. "Don't end a sentence with a preposition, Autumn! It's poor grammar!"

"Objection! Who _cares?_ Answer the question, Detective!"

"Objection! Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention this… that's not important to the case! She was walking home, and she was murdered! Why would it matter where she was coming from?"

"Objection!" Autumn removed Brighton's purse from her briefcase. "This is the victim's purse. Do you know where it was found? In Raven Neite's house! So obviously, she was visiting the defendant!"

"Objection! _Obviously_, Autumn? _Obviously_, you have an issue with the definition of _obvious._ Because _obviously_, this purse could have been left at the defendant's house at any time, and this is _obviously _because the defendant and the victim were _obviously _very close. So unless you have some _obvious_ proof, we're going to have to let your _obvious_ mistake get you a rather _obvious_ penalty. Isn't that right, Your Honor?"

"It's very obvious to me, yes," the judge agreed. "Is it just me, or has the word obvious ceased to sound like a word?"

"It's just you, Your Honor," Autumn snapped, irritated. She had no idea how she would prove what she'd been asked to prove. And Klaus very clearly knew this. Her mind worked rapidly, at least until something hit her in the back of the head. She picked up a crumpled up piece of paper and unfurled it.

_Autumn,_ it read, _purses hold things. That's what they're made for. So look inside it, dummy!_ It was signed "Dakota." Autumn rolled her eyes to the heavens in a prayer of relief, the opened the purse. Inside it was a jumble of useless things, like pencils, a student ID, crumpled up homework assignments, and on to infinity. On the very top was a receipt for a bottle of Coldkiller X. It was dated the day of the murder.

"I've got it! Take _that_, Luminero! A receipt for Coldkiller X, dated on the day of the murder! It could only have been left there before the murder, so I was _right!_"

"Ah!" Klaus cried before recovering. "Well, still! Who cares where she was? It still doesn't matter!"

"Oh, it wouldn't matter," Autumn answered calmly, "except for the fact that it was at _Raven's_ house! Which begs the obvious…" Autumn winced at the word, "question: _Why didn't he kill her there?_"

"Well, perhaps there was someone else there!" Klaus argued. "That would create a witness! Therefore, your line of reasoning is pointless!"

"Argh!" Autumn cursed. Another note hit her in the back of the head. "You'll get 'em next time!" it said. She scowled. She really wished Dakota would stop throwing those.

"Anyways," Ema continued, "Raven followed her, until he could be sure that there would be no witnesses. This was, of course, at Vitamin Square, which happens to be just outside the victim's apartment building. Then he struck her once on the head with a blunt object."

"Hold it!" Autumn cried again. "Was there a struggle?"

"Well," Ema started. She donned her glasses, evidently leading up to some scientific lecture. "There were no skin cells under her fingernails, which usually suggest a struggle of some sort. So we don't think so."

"Objection!" she cried. "What about the footprints at the scene of the crime? Those are certainly jumbled up! Furthermore, the defendant dropped his wallet at the scene of the crime! How could there not have been a struggle?"

"Objection!" Klaus interceded. "None of this is good enough, Autumn! There is simply not enough evidence here! I demand that you drop this line of questioning immediately!"

Autumn thought for a moment. If there was anything else she needed to ask, she needed to ask it now. "Detective Skye," she said, "you claimed the defendant struck the victim _once_, is that correct?"

"Yes. That's what I just said."

"But that _completely_ contradicts the autopsy! This report claims the victim was struck twice, not once! Explain yourself!"

"Well, that's because you didn't let me _finish._ You see, the first blow didn't kill her. The victim tried to escape by crawling to a nearby lamp post, but she was very weak. She would have died of blood loss had the defendant not approached her and hit her a second time."

"Objection! Detective Skye, if you claim that the victim was killed underneath the lamp post, then why was the body found in the middle of the crime scene, several feet away from that spot?"

"Objection!" Klaus yelled, clearly becoming flustered with Autumn's constant assaults. He'd begun sweating, and his eyebrows were furrowed deeply, almost as if he were trying to conceal something in the creases of his forehead. "Maybe she was dragged there!"

"Objection!" Autumn cried. "There was a fresh snowfall that night! None of the prints suggest that the victim was dragged _anywhere!_ Admit it, Luminero! There's a contradiction here, and you know it!"

Klaus hesitated, then sighed and shrugged. He clucked his tongue. "If a leaf lands in your yard, does it make any difference where it fell when you rake it away?"

"I suppose not?"

"Then your questions, Autumn, are unimportant. We are trying _who_ murdered Brighton Earley in this case, not _how_ he did it. If there was a contradiction of, say, a few miles, I might be concerned. But here we are quibbling over a mere seven feet! And unless you can prove that this is important, your argument is invalid!"

_Blast it, Luminero!_ she cursed. His argument was so childish, and yet she couldn't argue against it. She didn't have enough evidence… not yet, anyways. But, judging by the judge's face, he was paying very close attention. That meant he suspected the same as her. She would have to come back to it later when she had enough evidence. "Fine," she agreed grudgingly.

"Very good, Autumn," Klaus commended her. "I see that you're slowly learning when to back down. Slowly, but never mind. I would like the detective to testify about the murder weapon, if that's okay with her."

"It's not okay with me," Ema snapped temperamentally, "but whatever."

**Ema Skye's Testimony**

**The Murder Weapon**

"You see, the murder weapon is a bit of a signature item of the defendant. That's because it's an art project he made. The sculpture broke upon being used as a murder weapon, but we tried our best to reassemble it." Ema held up what looked like a wooden box fixed onto a small lamp stand, with a two metal rods sticking out of the top. It looked overall like one of those old T.V. sets that had two antennae on the top like a large "V." "There were broken pieces of a mirror scattered around," Ema continued. "We assume that there was originally a mirror attached to the front."

"Someone's got bad luck," Klaus said.

_Yeah, well let's just hope it's not Raven,_ Autumn thought.

"Moving on, it was pretty clearly premeditated. After all, only the defendant had access to it."

"Objection! I've got you, Detective Skye!" Autumn declared triumphantly. "The night of the murder, the shed where Raven's statue was kept was broken into. That same night, that statue went missing! According to the owner of the shed, Raven's mother, nothing else went missing. Therefore, _anyone_ could have had access to the murder weapon!"

"Objection! You forget one thing, Autumn! How do you _know_ that the shed was broken into _the night of the murder?_ I want _proof!_"

"And I've got proof!"

"You _do?_"

"Of course. It's quite simple, really. Take, for instance, this weather report."

"Where did you get that?"

"First of all," Autumn continued, ignoring him, "the snowfall last night was the _second_ of the year, following a heavier snowfall from the previous day, according to this report. If the window had been broken the previous day, that snow would have melted, except, of course, if the radiator had broken. Incidentally, the radiator _also_ broke the day of the murder. As there is only a light amount of snow under the window, we can conclude that both the window and the radiator were in full working order the day _before_ the crime which only leaves the day _of_ the crime for them to be broken."

"But… how do you know the window wasn't broken before the radiator?" Klaus asked.

"That's also a simple deduction. Why does a radiator, which is in perfect condition, suddenly break? Answer: if there is an undue amount of force applied to it. We know that the radiator was working well because its owner uses it to work every day. Should the radiator break, the owner would lose work hours because the space would be freezing cold. So, where does such a force come from? The only answer to that question is: a burglary. The window is considerably high up, and the radiator is near the window. If someone were to climb in the window, what would they fall on? The radiator." Autumn took a proud little bow. "And there you have it."

"Th… That's…! Autumn, you…!"

"I know, I know. I'm incredible, aren't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"Oh, shut up. You know I've just proved that there's a possibility that someone else could have had the murder weapon? Why don't you just hurry up and call your next witness already?"

"The-prosecution-calls-to-the-stand-the-eyewitness!" Klaus cried, his words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush.

_Okay_, Autumn thought, calming herself. _Dakota's about to testify. So I guess this is where it really gets hard. I know Dakota didn't tell me everything… but what is she hiding?_


	13. A Powerful Man

Dakota walked to the stand with a bright smile and a full, confident stride.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record." Klaus was leaning forward with a friendly grin, his black hair falling down in front of his eyes.

"My name's Dakota Bismarck. I'm an explorer!" She tipped her hat enthusiastically.

"Oh ho!" the judge cried. "What an enterprising young child! What do you explore, little one? Candy stores, perhaps?"

"Hey!" Dakota cried, indignant. "I'm not a little kid, gramps! My dad is the famous Montana Bismarck, and I've helped him out on some of his biggest finds! I'm a fully qualified explorer!"

The judge seemed taken aback. He blinked in surprise and said, "Well now! As my brother might say, I'm not sure how I feel about your tone!"

Autumn decided to step in before the judge made Dakota any more flustered. "Your Honor, I suggest we drop this topic and move on to the testimony. Please?"

"Agreed," Klaus answered quickly, obviously feeling that the subject had taken too much time as well. "Ms. Bismarck, why don't you testify about what you saw that night?"

"Okay, fine," she said, glaring at the judge for a few more seconds before she began.

**Dakota Bismarck's Testimony**

**What I Saw**

"I was biking home that night," she began, tugging at a piece of her short hair as she thought about how to start. "It was… pretty late."

"Hold it!" Autumn interrupted. "You were _biking_ home? It was nearly eleven o'clock! I find that pretty hard to believe!"

"Objection!" Klaus shouted, slamming his desk in protest nearly before Autumn had finished her thought. "As hard to believe as it may seem, Autumn, we have a photograph of the bike Dakota rode home that night!" He presented the picture of the red bike Autumn had seen at the park the day before. "You see? And as for breaking curfew… well, we've already dealt with that, haven't we, Ms. Bismarck?"

Dakota seemed somewhat deflated. "Um… yeah… Anyways, I was just in front of the park by my apartment building… and, th-that's when I saw it! B-Bright was getting attacked! I was so scared, I didn't even help her. She didn't see me, and I just watched as she fought for her life!" Her voice rose in pitch as she went through her testimony, and she was shaking. _Poor Dakota. It must have been such an awful experience watching her best friend being murdered._

Autumn partly didn't even want to press the girl. It seemed cruel, but it always did, she supposed. _And besides… it's my job to find the truth behind this murder._ "Hold it!" she cried. "Are you saying there_ was_ a struggle?"

"Y-Yes!" she stammered, clenching her fists around her whip. "Of course there was! Bright wouldn't just… stand there and take it! She'd fight back!"

"Objection!"

It was Klaus who shouted this time. His face was flustered; his cheeks were flushed red. "There was no evidence on the victim's body of a struggle! None!"

"Objection! The footprints on the ground were an absolute mess! How could there _not_ have been a struggle?"

"Objection! We've been through this, Autumn! Your _footprints_ don't prove anything! Now, everyone listen to me! The autopsy proves that there wasn't any struggle, so there was. No. Struggle!"

_Geez! _Autumn thought. _He sure is desperate to try to cover this up!_ She glanced quickly at the judge. _He's thinking hard. I just need to push a little harder to get him on my side! Okay, Autumn, you can do this! _"All right, Dakota. Please, continue with your testimony.

"I know what I'm talking about!" Dakota insisted. "Just listen! Bright tried to dodge him around the lamp post… and then he hit her!"

"Hold it! What do you mean 'him?' Who is 'he?'" Autumn leaned forward expectantly. _Who_ Dakota saw… the whole case could hinge on this!

"Obviously, it was the defendant!" Klaus interjected. "Who else could it be?"

"Objection!" Autumn yelled, getting frustrated. "I didn't ask you, Luminero!"

"Yeah!" the judge echoed. "She didn't ask you!"

"AND I DIDN'T ASK YOU, EITHER!" she roared. She was at the edge of her rope now. Why did Luminero keep blocking all of her questions? _His case must really hang from a thin thread if he's fighting so hard to keep me away!_

"Sorry…" the judge mumbled. He hung his head.

"Dakota, it was you I was asking. Who is he?" She looked at her levelly and added, "Think. This is important."

Dakota paused, apparently thinking hard. She seemed almost... indecisive about something. Finally, she answered, "I… I don't know. It was dark."

"But there was a _streetlamp!_"

"Yeah, but… there was something wrong with it that night. It was really dim, and… and it kept flickering! I couldn't get a clear view of anything… it was like in one of those horror movies, when you only catch sight of things every few seconds!"

Autumn gritted her teeth. _She's obviously hiding something. Otherwise, she'd just say it was Raven… wouldn't she? But then, this whole trial could rest on who "he" is! I'd better start from a more obvious contradiction and wear her down…_

"After he hit her, she struggled to get up to her feet. Then I heard her scream, "Help me! He's going to kill me!"

_What? But that doesn't make any sense at all!_ "Objection! Dakota, did you just say you heard her scream for help?"

"Y-Yeah! After all, what would you do?"

"I would certainly scream for help," Klaus agreed, nodding. "Wouldn't you, Alethea?" His assistant nodded meekly. "And wouldn't you, Autumn? What's the problem here?"

"Oh, I would certainly scream for help… if there was anyone who was there to help me!"

"Wh-What? What do you mean?"

"What I _mean_ is, even if there _was_ someone who would come to Brighton's aid, she wouldn't have seen them! The streetlight was failing that night! Dakota testified to it!"

"Objection! Perhaps she saw _this!" _He indicated Dakota's bike. "It has reflective tape on it, so it's possible that she saw Dakota's bike and screamed for her to help!"

"Objection! Dakota _also_ testified that Brighton didn't see her, or even look her way, during the murder! So Brighton wasn't yelling at Dakota, but _someone else entirely!"_

Klaus stepped backward in shock. "What are you saying? That there was another witness? That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible! In fact, the evidence all points to a third person! The fact that there is evidence of a struggle at the crime scene, but not on the victim's body… perhaps the other person stepped in to help and attacked the killer!"

"Objection! You've forgotten one thing in your excitement, Autumn, and it's the very thing you pointed out first! The streetlight was dim and flickering! Wherever this mysterious extra person was, Brighton Earley would _not_ have seen him! _That_ is the cold, hard truth!"

"Aaah!" Fists clenched, Autumn raced through her brain, everything she knew about this case. Brighton _must_ have cried out for help, but who did she call to? How could she have seen anyone? And how did that other witness fit into the missing pieces in this case? All she had were some footprints, a broken sculpture, Raven's wallet, a dysfunctional streetlight, and some snow. How would all of _this_ help?

"Hmm. Hit a wall, perhaps?" Klaus grinned; he was obviously enjoying himself. He nudged Alethea with his elbow as if he thought she should find this _very_ funny.

No words came out through her gritted teeth. She was still thinking… thinking…

"Wait!" Dakota exploded. "I just remembered something! There's one way Brighton might have saw someone… please, let me testify!"

Klaus seemed to have trouble spitting out a reply. "Wha… uh… I, very well. Okay, go ahead."

**Dakota Bismarck's Testimony**

**Why She Screamed**

"See, I didn't see anyone else until the very same time Brighton did. Because just as she was lying in the snow, a car went by and lit up the whole place with its headlights!"

"There was a record of a speeding car that night, around the time of the murder," Klaus added. "A traffic cam caught a record of it. Take a look."

Autumn snatched up the photo faster than the bailiff could blink. She gasped. The streetlight _was_ dim, but the car's headlights illuminated the murder scene perfectly! There was the form of a young man, his hand raised above his head, and another silhouette of a girl sitting slumped against a streetlamp.

"That's when I saw it!" Dakota continued. "There was a girl, standing across the street from us! She was the one Brighton saw, I'm sure of it! But… the girl just ran away, and after that… B-Bright didn't make any more noise… I knew she was dead."

"Objection!" Autumn had pointed her finger before she had even finished forming her thought. "Dakota, you testified that the killer hit Brighton, then the victim fell and called out for the witness across the street, right?"

Dakota seemed unsure, but she agreed. "Y-yes…"

"But that completely contradicts the autopsy report! The victim was struck twice, not just once!"

"N-No! I'm sure I saw… she was only hit once! Just one time, that was it!"

"I know you're sure of what you saw, Dakota, but the fact of the matter is that Brighton Earley, your friend, was struck twice with a blunt object! And if you don't remember that at all, then that can only mean one thing! Dakota Bismarck, you didn't actually witness the final blow at all, did you?"

"But, I… n… Noooooooooo!" Dakota pulled at her hair in desperation.

_Sorry, Dakota. But I had to._ "Well, Luminero?" Autumn said. "It seems your witness is incapacitated, for the time being. Would you like to call a recess?"

"Yes!" Klaus answered, a little too eagerly. "The prosecution requests a brief recess!"

The judge nodded, although he looked slightly exasperated. "Very well. The court will reconvene after a fifteen-minute recess."

xxx

"I need to talk to you."

Autumn whirled around. The low voice she'd heard just at her shoulder had been Raven. She sighed; he'd startled her a little. "Yes, Raven? What is it?"

He stared at the ground between them, suddenly hesitant to speak. With slow, shuffling steps, he traveled to the couch and collapsed into it, resting his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his hands. Those hands slid down and away from his face after a moment, in a motion that almost seemed like he was pulling off a mask. Autumn noticed for the first time how weary he looked for a young boy. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept, but more than that, his eyes told her he knew a lot more than most boys his age… and that he was paying for it with his peace of mind.

"It's about… Dakota's testimony."

"What about it? Is she lying?"

"More like… not telling all of it." He chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "She saw more than she's telling you… and… I think she wants to get me declared guilty." He hung his head. "I really think she hates me."

"Why are you so worried about her hating you, anyways?" Autumn asked, coming to sit down next to him. He turned to her, his eyes wide. His mouth opened and closed several times, like he was trying to swallow something. Then he pursed his lips and turned away. "It's nothing," he answered bitterly.

Autumn frowned. Well, she'd have to figure that one out by herself. "About Mr. Rovert…"

Raven stood up suddenly. "I told you," he hissed quietly, glancing over his shoulder as if looking for someone to appear behind him, "I _can't_ talk about him. And _you_ shouldn't, either!"

"Well," she whispered, "if we talk really quiet, no one's going to hear us."

"Listen to me. There is only one other man I know who's as powerful as Mr. Rovert. He's _very_ rich, and he has influence_ everywhere._ Not only does he have the dirt on the police and the prosecutor's office, he has _no_ limits, and I mean _none_. I got too interested in his affairs when I was working at Blue Screens; I got carried away. I started hacking private files and I learned too much. And I _paid_ for it. As does everyone… who isn't dead."

"Who isn't dead?" Autumn repeated. "Are you saying… Brighton might have left us a clue?"

Raven glanced around nervously. "Well," he said, slowly and quietly, "if she _did_, then all you'd have to do is fill in the blanks." He turned his back and crossed his arms. He was obviously done talking, but he'd managed to give her quite a few leads.

_All you'd have to do is fill in the blanks,_ Autumn thought. She paused as wheels started turning in her head, pieces falling into place. _Wait. It can't be… No, that's got to be it! I think I've already got the key to this case… and I've had it all along!_

* * *

Author's Note: I am so, so, so, so sorry for making everyone wait! I know you probably all hate me, and I don't even have a relevant excuse for not uploading for so long! *is filled with self-loathing* Anyway, I'm really sorry for pulling a Steven Moffat on everyone... if anyone gets that reference. I promise to upload many times this month to make up for it!


End file.
